Yo no quería ser Sensei
by Okami no Me
Summary: (Post-Guerra) Naruto es asignado a un grupo muy singular de Genin, pero apenas empiesan su vida como un "equipo" empiezan a suceder ciertos... sucesos, podra Naruto sobrevivir a su hermanita incestuosa, una Hyuga calculadora y cierta dragoncita aparentemente inocente?. Advertencias adentro. Cap5 Up 10/12/14, No Lolicon, Lemon Cap 4-5, Nuevo Summary.
1. Resignacion y Asignacion

**No Quería ser Sensei**

**-Hola aquí Okami no Me, les traigo esta nueva historia para mi repertorio, espero que les guste.-**

**-Valla viejo, enserio sí que tenía varios errores ortográficos y de redacción, creo que igual me quedaron algunos-Comento el autor a su compañero.**

**-**_**Avisa lo que estás haciendo-**_**Ordeno el perro de dos metros.**

**-Ah sí, bueno les informo que voy a editar todos los capítulos de esta serie, hace poco la leí y me di cuenta que tenía muchos horrores ortográficos, mayúsculas en exceso, partes mal redactadas que no se entendía y varias cosas más, y tome la decisión de editar esta historia, pero solamente arreglare los errores, no agregare nada de importancia-Informo un tanto apenado de la pésima escritura que tenía.**

**-**_**Como si hubieras mejorado mucho-**_**Murmuro el oji-amarillo.**

**-Dejando de lado esto, pasemos a las advertencias:**

**Mini-Harem, Incesto, Ooc, AU, Posible Lemon y posibles escenas violentas a futuro, pero no muy fuertes.**

**Una pequeña aclaración, en este fic van a salir a los 16 años de la Academia, se debe a que después de la invasión de Suna Y Oto Se propusieron que los genin salieran mínimo conociendo unos cuantos Jutsus elementales, otra cosa, Naruto tiene una hermana 2 años menor, al nacer ella el Kyuubi escapo de Kushina y lo sellaron en Naruto para que no escapara en caso que La pequeña diera a Luz.**

**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Okami no Me No Posee Nada de Naruto ni los personajes de otros animes que posiblemente salgan.**

**Sin Nada Más que Decir Disfruten La Lectura**

**Capítulo 1: Asignación Y Resignación**

Un bello día en la Aldea escondida en las Hojas o también conocida como Konoha, los pajaritos cantaban, los adultos iban a sus trabajos, los niños pequeños iban a jugar y los más grandes a la Academia, un día normal hasta que…

-¡TE DIJE QUE SERAS SENSEI Y PUNTO!-

Se escuchó el grito de la Hokage dirigido hacia nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, como terminaron Así? Nada que un Flashback no resuelva

_**Flashback Oficina del Hokage 15 Minutos Antes**_

_Se Puede ver una rubia muy hermosa, cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, ojos color miel, piel pálida pero hermosa con una gema en su frente, vestía una especie de polera que hacía poco por cubrir su bien dotado pecho Copa E, con una chaqueta verde sobre esta. Estaba sentada tras un escritorio con un montón de papeles sin firmar._

_Delante de ella se encuentra un hombre rubio, 18 años, 1 metro 82, con tres marcas en cada mejilla, piel bronceada y ojos azules, vestía una polera negra con el símbolo del remolino en el pecho sobre el corazón, una gabardina negra con llamas rojas y un Zorro dibujado atrás, y unos pantalones AMBU._

_Ellos estaban discutiendo, sobre qué? En este instante lo sabremos._

_-Pero Baa-chan, no quiero ser sensei además ya soy Sennin, no Jounin, ellos son los que tienen que tomar un equipo no yo-Decía el hombre rubio._

_-Pero Naruto entiende, solamente hay 6 Jounin activos desde que terminó la guerra, y no podemos degradar a los AMBU a no ser que ellos lo quieran, por favor entiende- Suplicaba la bella rubia._

_-Pero Baa-chan, yo no quiero-Decía con un puchero infantil el ahora conocido como Naruto._

_-Naruto no hay nada que puedas hacer, la decisión está tomada-Sentencio muy seria la rubia._

_-Pero…- No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la rubia_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE SERAS SENSEI Y PUNTO!- Grito la Hokage despertando a todos los bebes que estaban en el hospital que se encuentra al otro lado de la aldea._

_**Flashback End**_

-Está bien Tsunade-Baa-chan, dime que grupo tomare- Dijo el Sennin resignado a estar cuidando un montón de niños.

-Bueno tu estarás a cargo del Equipo 11 que está formado por…

**Mientras Tanto en la academia**

En el salón número 103 se encontraba un muy cansado Iruka tratando de calmar a los alumnos que estaban discutiendo a quien le tocaría con quien y tratando de adivinar quién será su Sensei, después de 20 minutos de tratar de devolver la calma al salón se arto y uso su_** Técnica de**_ _**Cabeza Demoniaca**__._

-Se van a callar montón de mocosos malcriados o los dejo a todos un año más en la academia solamente con clases de historia!- Grito para ver que todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, hasta las moscas se sentaron en los pupitres.

-Muy bien empecemos con los equipos

Equipo 1-7: Equipos Civiles que a nadie le importa-Empezó recibiendo una mirada de muerte de parte de los mencionados, pero simplemente los ignoro.

Equipo 8: Mekami Hyuga, Cho Aburame y Mina Inuzuka, Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin Elite

Equipo 9: Simaka Nara, Chondal Akimishi y Inumi Yamanaka, Su Sensei será Shikamaru Nara, Jounin Elite

Equipo 10: Jack Ching, Timaki Hamaru y Musi Le, Su sensei será Rock Lee Jounin

Equipo 11: Hanabi Hyuga, Naruko Uzumaki y Wendy Marvell, Su Sensei será…-Dijo haciendo una pausa dramática para vengarse de las bromas de la rubia.

-Habla Ya no me dejes en suspenso!-Grito una rubia que vestía una camisa naranja sin mangas que cubría todos sus pechos copa CC con unos shorts de jeans, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas, ojos azules, 3 marcas en cada mejilla, con calzado shinobi Normal.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sannin- Termino de decir el Chunin con un suspiro esperando la reacción de sus alumnos.

-Nani!- Grito todo el salón al escuchar el nombre del mayor héroe de guerra y para re-matar iba a ser Sensei

-¡SIII!-Grito la rubia, junto con una castaña y una peli-azul. La castaña tenía los ojos blancos, piel pálida, cabello suelto, bestia las ropas típicas Hyuga pero un poco más reveladoras que las normales. Mientras que la peli-azul tiene el pelo en 2 coletas igual que la rubia, vestía un uniforme estándar AMBU solamente sin la máscara mostrando unos ojos cafés, piel pálida y una sonrisa inocente. Ambas con un escote Copa C

-Bueno si terminaron de celebrar, sus senseis vendrán en media hora por ustedes, adiós, cuídense y todo eso-Dijo Iruka sin ganas de dar su discurso después de dar el mismo por casi 5 Años.

Y así fue, luego de media hora empezaron a llegar los Sensei de cada grupo hasta que llego el único que nos importa, asi es damas y caballeros aquí viene la súper presentación de Naruto Uzumaki…

-Hola chicas-saludo despreocupado decepcionando a las chicas que esperaban una presentación estilo Jiraya.

Después de superar la depresión, la primera en reaccionar fue la rubia.

-Nii-kun!-Grito mientras saltaba a abrazar a su hermano tirándolo al suelo atrapando su rostro entre sus pechos, mientras sus compañeras tenían una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver como su sensei está quedándose sin aire ya que la rubia no lo soltaba.

-A-A-Aire-Murmuraba el rubio tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermana

-Eto, Naruko-san, si no lo sueltas nos vamos a quedar sin sensei antes de nuestra primera misión-Dijo la peli-azul tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera de equipo.

La ahora reconocida como Naruko lo soltó para darse cuenta que su hermano/sensei estaba desmayado-Ahh Nii-san no vayas a la luz, ven a mí no te mueras que aún no nos casamos-Gritaba mientras sacudía a su hermano sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo dejando a sus amigas/compañeras en shock por la declaración-Ya se! Le daré respiración boca a boca!-exclamo tratando de acercar sus labios a los de Naruto, pero fue detenida por…

-Naruko!-Gritaron La peli-azul y la castaña alejando a su compañera de su hermano.

-Tsk, aburridas- Dijo con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras Naruko se murmuraba cosas sobre compañeras que no dejaban aprovecharse de su hermano, la peli-azul se acercaba a su sensei para empezar a moverlo esperando que reaccione-Sensei, sensei despierte-Exclamo mientras veía como su sensei empezaba a despertar.

-Mm, que paso, solo recuerdo que entre al salón, después las salude y sentí algo blando en mi rostro que no me dejaba respirar y luego todo blanco-Explico el Sannin rubio mientras que la peli-azul lo miraba con una gota en la nuca al recordar la cosa "blanda" que no lo dejaba respirar-Bueno no importa, atención chicas!-Grito el rubio llamando la atención de su equipo-Vamos al campo de entrenamiento N° 42, AHORA SIGANME!-Grito con emoción la última parte mientras él y Naruko marchaban de forma ridícula y la castaña y peli-azul los seguían de cerca, mientras los demás alumnos que quedaban en el salón los miraban con una gota en la nuca y pensaban _"Rubio suertudo"._

Después de marchar y de paso dejar en vergüenza a la castaña y peli-azul, llegaron al campo N° 42, era una hermosa pradera con un rio, mientras que en el medio había una especie de altar o algo por el estilo, mientras que en los alrededores estaba cubierto por árboles, pero había una parte donde eran los arboles más grandes y eran más oscuros, las chicas dedujeron que era parte del Bosque de la Muerte.

-Bueno-Dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- creo que es hora de presentarnos, aunque ya nos conocemos, esto es para conocernos más a fondo-Termino el rubio mientras las chicas se sonrojaban al pensar ciertas formas de "_conocerse mejor_" mientras que el rubio las miraba extrañado por la forma tan radical de cambio de colores. Pero le restó importancia y prosiguió- Bueno cada una dirá sus nombres, gustos, disgustos, habitas y sueños a futuro-

-Por qué no empiezas tu Nii-sensei- Propuso Naruko

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruko-chan, el ramen, los zorros y ver la luna en las noches, mis disgustos son los traidores, las serpientes, los pervertidos y los que no notan la diferencia entre funda y espada, mis hobit´s son degustar todos los sabores de ramens, entrenar y hacer bromas y mi sueño para el futuro es re-establecer el clan Uzumaki para que los vejestorios no traten de usar a Naruko-chan para hacerlo-Dijo dejando en shock a Naruko por que la querían usar como máquina de bebes, por decirlo de una forma "linda"-Bueno Naruko-chan tu turno.

La rubia reacciono al escuchar su nombre- Ah sí, mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Nii-kun, el ramen, aprender cosas nuevas y las novelas románticas, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, las fans que me quieren quitar a mi Nii-kun y los que tratan de hacerle daño a mi Nii-kun, mis hobit´s son leer, tratar de mejorarme a mí misma, ver las estrellas y hacer cualquier cosa con mi Nii-kun y mi sueño es casarme con "alguien"-dijo mirando discretamente a Naruto que no se dio cuenta, sin embargo las otras 2 si- y formar una familia-

-Bien ahora te toca a ti Wendy-chan-Dijo sonrojando a la peli-azul por el "chan".

-B-bueno, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, mis gusto son pasar tiempo con Hanabi-chan y Naruko-chan, el cielo, sentir el viento en mi cara, y los reptiles, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los que hacen daño a los animales porque quieren, a los que menosprecian a las personas por su status o sus habilidades y los asesinos, mis hobit´s son cocinar, estar al aire libre y sentir el viento, y mis sueño es encontrar alguien que me ame y me cuide-finalizo con la mirada desviada y un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que al rubio le pareció adorable.

-Muy buena presentación Wendy-chan, te toca Hanabi-chan-

- Hai, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con Naruko-chan y Wendy-chan, las flores silvestres, entrenar con Tou-sama y cocinar, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los que hablan a las espaldas de otros y el consejo de la aldea y el del clan, mis hobit´s son aprender nuevas recetas, entrenar, aprender técnicas nuevas y tratar de hacer nuevas técnicas y mis sueños con hacer sentir orgulloso a Tou-sama y casarme, tener 4 hijos y vivir en una casa de campo cerca del bosque-Dijo mientras las chicas y Naruto tenía una gotita pensando "_Que detallista"._

-Bueno ya que ahora ya nos conocemos, quiero decirles que mañana tendremos una prueba para ver si merecen ser genin aunque estoy seguro que sí, pero igual la aremos, y antes que pregunten, las prueba de la academia era solamente para ver quienes tenían la oportunidad de ser ninjas-Dijo dejando a las chicas con las palabras en la boca- bien las veo mañana aquí a las 11 Am, bien te iré a dejar a casa Hanabi, Wendy, Naruko ustedes quédense aquí volveré en 15 minutos okey?-Pregunto el rubio

-Hai Naruto-Nii-kun/Naruto-Sensei- Dijeron Naruko y Wendy respectivamente

-Bien Hanabi prepárate que aquí vamos-dijo el rubio antes de tomar a Hanabi al estilo novia sacándole un sonrojo a la chica de ojos claros mientras empezaba a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia el distrito Hyuga.

Después de unos 10 minutos saltando a toda velocidad llegaron al distrito Hyuga, al aterrizar se dio cuenta que la niña de ojos blancos estaba dormida aferrada a su polera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-_Ja ja que tierna se ve así-_ luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, después de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos se dirigió a la entrada de la casa principal para ser interceptado por dos guardias

-Alto hay, dígame su nombre y su negocio en la casa principal-Exigió el guardia sin darse cuenta de la pequeña que Naruto tenía en brazos.

-Bueno vengo a dejar a su heredera o que acaso no la ven?-pregunto el rubio señalando a la joven que duerme en sus brazos.

Los guardias al verla así, en brazos de Naruto, aferrada a su polera, con la ropa des-arreglada por el viaje y con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas lo único que pudieron hacer fue…

Pum!

Ambos se desmayaron por una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse a la hija de su líder haciendo "cositas" con el rubio para dejarla en ese estado, mientras los Ero-Hyugas se desmayaban el rubio los miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado como señal de confusión para después encogerse de hombros para entrar y una vez adentro en la zona de las habitaciones se da cuenta de algo…

-Donde mierda se supone que duerme Hanabi-chan?-Pregunto a nadie en específico, pero en ese momento se encuentra con cierta Hyuga tímida que en shock al ver (según ella) a su hermana, en brazos de SU hombre, con la ropa des-arreglada, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara.

-Emmm, hola Hinata, sabes dónde queda el cuarto de Hanabi-chan?-dijo, pero Hinata no le respondió, simplemente empezó a emanar una terrible aura asesina, mientras que nuestro héroe ni siquiera se daba cuenta-Em, bueno creo que no-

-Espera Naru-kun, si se dónde está la habitación de Nabi-chan-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna, (demasiado tierna para mi gusto) mientras su Inner-_**AHHH, LA MOCOSA NOS GANO, NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS ATRÁS, LLEVALO A LA HABITACION Y LUEGO VIOLALO ASTA QUE NOS DESMALLEMOS-**__Si, si Luego estaremos haciendo hasta que nos desmallemos del placer, si mi precioso, mi precioso-_Estaba tan metida dentro de sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Naruto ya se había ido al verla hay parada con una cara de psicópata-He, donde esta Naru-kun-Dijo mirando a todos lados sin encontrarlo-Perdimos nuestra oportunidad-Dijo en una esquina con una aura represiva rodeándola.

Mientras la yandere se lamentaba, nuestro rubio estaba vagando por la mansión en busca de alguien que lo ayude a encontrar, y ya sea por suerte o mala suerte se encontró con…

-Hiashi-sama-llamo el rubio al cabeza del clan, este al voltear queda en shock al ver su hija en ese estado-me podría decir donde está la habitación de Hanabi-chan?-pregunto el rubio mientras el padre de la joven en sus brazos lo mira y pregunta…

-Porque mi hija está en ese estado?-pregunto de forma cortante y seria

-Emm bueno había llevado a las chicas al bosque para conocernos más a fondo-declaro el rubio, para variar sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, mientras Hiashi lo mira con una mirada en blanco(lol?)-y como estábamos muy lejos y las chicas estaban cansadas vine a dejar a Hanabi-chan, pero se quedó dormida en el camino-finalizo el rubio mirando a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Un momento a que te refieres con eso de "Lleve a las chicas al bosque para conocernos mejor"-Cuestiono es Hyuga mayor.

-Pues me asignaron de sensei de ellas y fuimos al campo que nos asignaron para conocernos mejor, que pensaba-dijo mirando al hombre mayor con ojos acusadores mientras este apartaba la mirada con vergüenza de sus pensamientos-Pervertido-murmuro el rubio para sí mismo-Dejando esta conversación de lado, donde está la habitación de Hanabi-chan, necesito volver por las chicas y estoy atrasado.

El cabecilla del clan simplemente señalo una puerta y se fue, Naruto al entrar se dio cuenta que era una habitación blanca, las sabanas de la cama blancas, muebles blancos, cortinas blancas, etc.-Que colorido-murmuro el rubio antes de proceder a dejar a la joven en su cama, para después salir por la ventana rumbo al bosque.

Mientras tanto con Wendy y Naruko

Las chicas estaban asustadas, hace no más de 2 minutos del bosque salieron un grupo de 7 ninjas renegados de la aldea de Iwa, ellas trataron de esconderse pero los nuke-nin las atraparon y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, ambas chicas llorando tratando de sujetar lo poco y nada que les queda de ropa.

-Nii-kun, vuelve pronto-decía entre sollozos esperando que su hermano llegara antes que esos hombres icieran algo que las marcaria de por vida.

-Vamos preciosas, no se resistan solamente lo harán más doloroso-dijo el que parecía ser el líder mientras trataba de desgarrar la camisa de la rubia.

-Si pequeña tu igual, simplemente harás esto más entretenido para nosotros-dijo otro mientras con un kunai trataba de desgarrar los pantalones de la peli-azul, cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer si no fuera por…

-Cho Odama Rasengan!-se escuchó el grito de lo que parecían ser 5 personas, justo antes de sonar una explosión y gritos desgarradores de sus secuaces.

Ambos hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar lo que simplemente se podía describir como una carnicería, los cuerpos apenas reconocibles de sus hombres, todos parecían haber sido aplastados por algo ya que no tenían la parte superior del cuerpo y sus intestinos y órganos estaban todos revueltos, mientras las chicas ahora estaban llorando de felicidad, pues en todo el continente shinobi solamente había una persona que podía hacer esa técnica y ese era…

-NARUTO!-exclamaron ambas para terror de los nuke-nin, pues quien no conocía al rubio Uzumaki el que derroto solo al mismísimo Juubi, y hay apareció, en medio de los cadáveres estaba el rubio con algunas salpicaduras de sangre y con el chakra demoniaco del zorro formando 3 colas en su espalda.

-Ustedes… malditos…bastardos… se atrevieron a… ponerle un dedo encima a… las chicas… y trataron de…violarlas… por eso los matare-Sentencio el rubio con voz de ultratumbas que haría que el mismo Shinigami se meara en los pantalones, entonces puso las manos a sus lados y…-DUAL CHO ODAMA RASENGAN-Grito antes de lanzarse contra los bandidos y reducirlos a nada.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada, ya estaba en el suelo, mientras en su pecho estaban 2 chicas llorando.

-Ya, Ya mis ángeles, cálmense aquí estoy yo, nada malo les va a pasar-consoló el rubio mientras esperaba que se calmaran, después de 10 minutos ambas se quedaron dormidas y el rubio dijo-Vamos a casa mis angelitos-Antes de desaparecer en un rayo Amarillo dejando la escena de 5 cadáveres irreconocibles y lo que parecían ser 2 cuerpos los restos que quedaron.

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, en este fic lo principal será el Romance y el Humos, en el próximo capítulo tendremos una escenita de Hinata en contra de Hanabi, una pequeña escenita romántica entre Naruto y Naruko, además tal vez Wendy se una, y quien sabe que más se les ocurre a estas ardillas que tengo en la cabeza, bueno sin más que decir que gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus comentaros, cuídense. **

**-Valla, no sabía que tenía tantos errores, espero que ahora tengan una lectura más fácil, y perdón si quedaron algunos errores, si los ven no duden en decírmelos, se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Sin más que decir, cuídense y nos vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


	2. Mal entendido,declaracion y perturbacion

**-Hola, aquí Okami no Me Presentando el segundo capítulo de esta serie Llamada Yo No Quería Ser Sensei, Ahora pasaremos a La Sección que Llame Escuchando al Pueblo-Anuncio el Autor**

**-**_**Que escuchando al pueblo ni que ocho cuartos, esta sección se debería llamar ``respondiendo Comentarios para hacer que el Fic tenga más palabras``-**_** Se quejó el Secretario sin suelo**

**-Ara, ara no me dejes mal, bueno pasemos a responder:**

**Reptilian95: Gracias por la corrección, me confundí con los del señor de los anillos xD al rato lo arreglo, Que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Gjr20900: Me alegro que te gustaran mis proyectos, te invito a que leas el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia y aquí está el segundo de este. Disfrútalo.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo, he aquí la continuación. Bye Bye cuídate y disfrútalo.**

**Bueno esos fueron los comentarios que responderé hoy, si me falto alguno será para el próximo capítulo, Lobezno la renuncia de derechos-Pidió el autor**

**-**_**Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto ni los Personajes/habilidades/etc. De otros animes que aparezcan.**_

**Capítulo 2 Mal entendido, declaración y perturbación en la Fuerza**

Al día siguiente de la masacre que realizo el rubio, en la mansión Uzumaki, más exacto en la habitación principal, se pueden observar 3 cabezas sobre las sabanas, dos rubias y una peli-azul, el rubio hombre se encuentra aparentemente solo en Bóxer, mientras que habas chicas están el ropa interior.

Después de un rato, la rubia empezó a despertar por el sol que le golpeaba sus ojos.

-Hmm, ya entendí, hora de levantarse-murmuro por lo bajo la rubia para tratar de levantarse, para su confusión, sentía que algo o alguien la tenía atrapada por la cintura.

La rubia de ojos azules levanto la mirada para quedar en shock, vio a su hermano, sin nada que lo cubría aparentemente, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, para después darse cuenta que tenía puesta solamente su ropa interior, nuestra rubia al verse en esa situación solo Pudo pensar una cosa…

-_Mi Nii-kun y Yo lo-lo-lo-_pensó en Shock para luego continuar-_¡LO HICIMOS! Yeah, después de tanto tiempo al fin lo hicimos, no recuerdo nada pero si no lo hago debería haberme desmayado de tanto placer-_Mientras en su cabeza una Chibi-Naruko saltaba por todos lados de emoción-_Chúpate esa Hinata, esta ``niñita inmadura`` como tú me dices te gano-_la rubia siguió festejando hasta que se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la cama-_W-W-Wendy-chan-_Pensó en shock al ver a su amiga de infancia al otro lado de la cama con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y en las mismas condiciones que ella-_Un Trio? Valla debió haber pasado algo bueno para que Wendy se nos uniera-_Mientras la rubia seguía con sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su amiga empezaba a despertar.

La Peli-azul después de varios minutos tratando de volver a su mundo de sueños, empezó a abrir los ojos para quedar en Shock al ser lo primero que vio el cuerpo bien esculpido de su sensei, sin nada que lo cubra, mientras al otro lado de la cama su mejor amiga con un sonrojo en las mejillas, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba, la pequeña al unir los puntos, estaba en ropa interior, su sensei estaba desnudo y su compañera en ese estado, llego a una conclusión que la obligo a hacer una sola cosa…

-Ahhh!-Grito para luego desmayarse con una hemorragia nasal, mientras sacaba a su compañera de sus pensamientos y a su sensei de su sueño.

-Ah, que paso, que paso-Dijo girando la cabeza a todos lados buscando algún peligro, pero al ver que se encontraba en su cama se calmó para recibir algo que lo dejo en Shock…

Su hermana, su pequeña hermanita, su adorable Nee-chan lo estaba besando, inconscientemente empezó a devolver el beso y tomar a Naruko por la cintura para alegría inmensa de esta.

Siguieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, para luego el rubio reaccionar a lo que había hecho y preguntarle a su hermana…

-Naruko, que y por qué fue eso?-Pregunto con un sonrojo marcado por haber besado a su hermana

Esta al ver lo que dijo solo sonrió sensualmente para decir-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que hicimos anoche-declaro haciendo circulitos en el pecho de su supuesto amante.

-Y-y que hicimos-Pregunto nervioso por el tono y acciones de su hermana.

-Pues dímelo tú-dijo con la esperanza de así poder recordar ella misma.

-P-p-pues ayer después que las sabe se quedaron dormidas en mi pecho, luego las traje hacia acá para tratar de acostarlas pero no me querían soltar, así que las deje dormir conmigo, pero como hacía mucho calor solamente las deje en ropa interior, al igual que yo- Explico el rubio a su hermana.

Naruko al escuchar eso quedo en shock, no solo no habían hecho nada y había sido un mal entendido, sino que había besado a su Nii-kun, ¡Lo había besado!, en parte se sintió decepcionada por no haberlo hecho, feliz por aun tener la oportunidad de recordad su primera vez y algo nerviosa por haber besado a su Nii-kun…

Naruko-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la rubia que se puso más roja que manzana madura al ver a su hermano-por qué me besaste, acaso tu…-No quiso de terminar de decir lo que estaba pensando para darle oportunidad a su hermanita de responder.

La rubia menor se puso muy nerviosa, apenada y con miedo, nerviosa y apenada por haber sido descubierta y miedo al pensar que su hermano la rechazaría, con un suspiro que no sabía que tenía, se resignó a contarle a su hermano sus sentimientos.

Naruko asintió con mucha vergüenza para el shock de su hermano y murmuro suavemente-si- dijo apartando la mirada de su hermano.

Naruto al descubrir el, posiblemente, secreto mayor guardado de su hermana lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue preguntar-Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que tenía 10 años, tu siempre poniendo mi felicidad encima de la tuya, siempre conmigo en mis momentos de tristeza, de felicidad, aun cuando fue la invasión mandate un batallón completo de clones para protegerme mientras tu peleabas contra Gaara con apenas la mitad de tu chakra, y hubo millones de momentos-explico la rubia mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos para después decir-si no me aceptas, lo entenderé, sé que no eMhp!-no pudo terminar ya que sintió algo que no espero sentir, los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

Después de 3 minutos de un beso normal ambos se separaron, esta vez fue el turno de la rubia para preguntar.

-Desde cuándo-murmuro la menor

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea, creo que fue porque siempre te cuide, tu siempre me recibías con esa sonrisa, tu hermosura, tus palabras de aliento, tu apoyo incondicional-declaro el rubio sacando otro sonrojo de su hermana-pero siempre trate de negar mis sentimientos ya sabes somos hermanos-dijo el rubio

-En el clan Uzumaki era común en Incesto y los hijos nacen sin problemas genéticos-interrumpió Naruko.

-Lo que diría el consejo y Baa-chan-para ser interrumpido de nuevo

-El consejo lo hubiera aceptado por la posibilidad de tener Uzumakis purasangre y Tsunade-sama lo hubiera aceptado si le hubiéramos dado unas botellas de sake- declaro la menor.

-Y Lo principal, pensé que no me aceptarías y tenía miedo-Dijo para soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naruko había saltado hacia el de nuevo para besarlo, pero esta vez envés de ser calmado, era apasionado, Naruto por instinto pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de Naruko, acción la cual acepto feliz, Naruko envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras Naruto la tomaba de la cintura, estaban por pasar a la siguiente fase pero Naruto reacciono y se separó de Naruko, para muy disgusto de ambos y dijo…

-No podemos, aun no estas preparada, Wendy está en la Cama y- Antes que pudiera continuar su hermana lo detuvo diciendo.

-Pues la invitamos, hubieras visto la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se despertó y te vio desnudo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El Rubio se sonrojo al tener una mente tan activa imaginando ciertas escenas entre los rubios y la peli-azul, para agitar la cabeza negando esos pensamientos- iba a decir que tenemos que estar listos en 2 horas y media para ir al campo, y ten por seguro que con ese tiempo no alcanzamos-Dijo lo último al oído de la rubia mandándole un escalofrió a su espina dorsal-Bueno encárgate de despertar a Ero-Wendy-chan yo me iré a bañar y a hacer el desayuno- termino de decir el rubio mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

**Mientras Tanto, Casa Principal del Clan Hyuga**

Nos encontramos con una situación que puede ser Divertida, si la miras desde afuera, o Aterradora si estas en ella, cual es la situación? Simple, la familia principal del clan junto con Neji y otros Hyugas, están tomando desayuno, lo Aterrador o divertido de la situación, todos excepto Hinata están que se hacen en los pantalones por el Instinto asesino que está liberando la Hyuga mayor, porque? Simplemente no lo Saben, pero con un FlashBack vamos a ver Como Empezó

**FlashBack 15 Minutos antes**

_Estaba la familia principal junto con Neji y otros Hyugas de confianza desayunado mientras conversaban…_

_-Emm, Tou-sama-Llamo la pequeña Hanabi-Sabes cómo llegue aquí ayer? Solo recuerdo que venía en los fuertes, musculosos, protectores y-Se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-Ejm, Digo venia en los brazos de Naru-ku-Deteniéndose de nuevo-Digo de Naruto sensei-Dijo nerviosa por las miradas que le estaban dando los miembros de la familia que estaban en la mesa, Neji le mandaba una mirada divertida, mientras que los otros 2 miradas confusas, su padre le mandaba una mirada de des-aprobación, mientras que Hinata…_

_-Que Estas Hablando mocosa usurpadora!-Grito a su pequeña hermana que se enojó por como la llamo._

_-Usurpadora? Que yo sepa __**Naru-kun-**__dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último-no tiene novia además yo creo que preferiría 100 veces más a mí, que soy tierna y con personalidad, además de muy hermosa-Dijo con el ego por los cielos- a una Yandere pervertida que se desmaya cada vez que lo ve y usa nuestro Dojutsu (__**perdonen si está mal, no tenemos internet xD**__) para espiarlo y ver su arma-Dijo haciendo de Neji y Hiashi escupieran su te que ambos acababan de beber._

_-Hinata-Llamo su padre serio- es cierto que eres una pervertida que anda ocupando nuestra habilidad milenaria, para ver el miembro del chico que te gusta-Pregunto muy serio antes de que su hija menor lo interrumpiera._

_-No le decía pervertida por eso-Poniendo aun más nerviosa a Hinata que sabía a qué se refería._

_-Entonces?-pregunto Neji_

_-Ella tiene pergaminos con historias Eróticas con personajes de Nombre ``Narotu y Hanati``, que original por cierto-Dijo con sarcasmo- dejarían al padrino de Naruto-sensei como un niño inocente, bueno volviendo al tema, son de todo tipo de situaciones, parece que se leyó el kamasutra completo porque…-Antes que terminara Neji pregunta algo ni nadie más se había dado cuenta._

_-Y Tu como sabes tanto acerca de esas historia? Acaso ya las leíste?-Pregunto en broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero paso todo lo contrario._

_Hanabi simplemente desvió la mirada y dijo-Es culpa de ella, dejo sus pergaminos encima de la cama y yo pensando que eran técnicas del clan los leí y me volví adicta-Dijo en una esquina con un aura de depresión sobre ella haciendo circulitos en el piso, sacándole gotones de sudor a todos menos Hiashi, Porque, Emmm, bueno, etto, Hiashi es Hiashi._

_Antes que pudieran decir algo al respecto Hinata se tensó abriendo los ojos enormemente para decir…_

_-A habido una perturbación en la fuerza-Dijo en la misma situación, para después empezar a emanar una cantidad de Instinto asesino que dejaría al del Kyuubi en vergüenza-Alguien está seduciendo a mi Naru-kun, tengo que detenerlo-Dijo con vos parecida a la de terminator. _

_Y esto nos lleva a la situación actual_

**FlashBack End**

-Etto, tengo que ir a ver a Naru-kun, digo tengo reunión de equipo cuídense-Dijo una nerviosa Hanabi antes de salir a una velocidad que dejaría al Cuarto en vergüenza.

Mientras los que quedaban en la mesa solo podían estar nerviosos, hasta Hiashi estaba jodido de miedo.

-Etto, Hiashi-sama, seguro que Naruto no sello algo del Juubi dentro de ella-Pregunto nervioso el ex miembro del equipo 10.

-No que yo sepa-dijo teniendo la breve sospecha de que fuera cierto, pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, lo que ellos enfrentan es algo peor que el Juubi, Bills de Dragón Ball, Zeref de Fairy Tail y Necro-Exodia de Yu-Gi-Oh Fusionados, oh si señor estamos frente a una Yandere enamorada**(**_**Vamos hombre no me asustes, si quieres reconozco que eres el Alpha pero Por favor no me Asustes con algo así-**_**Suplicaba el Lobo gigante en posición fetal mientras lloraba a cataratas)** Mientras los 2 Hyugas que solo están de relleno que no sé por qué los puse, solo pensaban una cosa ``_Sea quien seas Naruto, que Kami se apiade de tu alma``_

**Mientras tanto con Hanabi**

-Lo siento padre, Neji, personajes de relleno(_**Epa, se supone que ella no sabe eso**_), etto digo, Aresfecio-san y Marihuacondrio-san(_**Okeey, y yo que pensaba que a el tío Juarimancho nomas se le ocurrían nombres así-**_**murmuro por lo bajo el Lobo más calmado después de haber visto a Hinata en Súper Yandere Mode**) Pero tengo una familia que formar, tener 4 hijos, mi casa en el campo cerca del bosque, con un cultivo de 15 tomates, 3 lechugas y un estanque con 5 peces dorados-Murmuro mientras los que la escucharon tenían una gotota en la nuca mientras pensaban ``_ O Piensa muy a futuro o se le soltaron los tornillos``_.

Hanabi al darse cuenta que todos la estaban mirando con un gotón en la nuca, hasta la bebe de Kurenai que iba pasando, se sonrojo a full y salió corriendo mientras pensaba ``_ Nota personal: No hablar de mi futuro en público`` _

Luego de ese ``accidente`` se dirigió a la casa que su sensei comparte con sus compañeras de equipo para pedir refugio mientras Hinata se calma, al llegar a la casa vio que tenía 2 Pisos, estilo occidental, con algunos detalles naranjos por aquí y por allá, un patio típico japonés( el estanque, las flores, etc.) Cuando entro se extrañó…

-Qué raro, juraría que la última vez que vine había una barrena-dijo para luego encogerse de hombros-Nee seguro me la abre imaginado, haber-Dijo mientras trataba de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas-Seguro aún no se levantan, a ver, a ver, aja-Dijo mientras observaba una ventana abierta-Bueno creo que mejor los despierto-Dijo mientras subía al segundo piso donde estaba la ventana abierta.

Al entrar escucha un goteo y se da vuelta para quedar en shock, frente a ella, su sensei completamente denudo, el agua bajando por su cuerpo bien formado, resultado de horas y horas de entrenamiento, se queda observando el cuerpo de su sensei hasta que se detuvo en cierta parte de su anatomía, los colores se le subieron a Red Full mientras pensaba…

-_Se ve más grande y mejor verlo en persona que verlo por el Byakugan(Ojo Blanco)-_Antes de desmayarse por una hemorragia nasal y azotarse contra el piso con el rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa entre pervertida-boba.

Naruto al escuchar el golpe abre los ojos para ver a una Hyuga desmayada, eso lo extraña, pero después al ver la hemorragia nasal y esa sonrisa solo se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-Ero-Nabi-chan-Murmuro por lo bajo antes de pensar-_Baa-chan me dejaste en un grupo de pervertidas- _pensó el ``desafortunado`` sensei rubio.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es llevarla a la cama, en vez de dejarla aquí en el baño-se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

Después de llevar a la Hyuga menor a la habitación de Naruko, procedió a vestirse y hacer un desayuno simple, que constaba de tocino, huevos, leche y jugo de manzana.-Bueno, creo que está listo, suerte que hice un poco más de comida por si Nabi-chan tiene hambre-se dijo a si mismo antes de ir a ver si las chicas estaban listas.

Al subir, primero fue al cuarto donde descansaba la perver… digo, la Hyuga ``curiosa sobre la anatomía masculina`` para verla que estaba despierta sentada en la cama.

Hanabi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre cierto rubio, hasta que el dueño de sus pensamientos entro a la habitación y la llama-Hey, Ero-Nabi-Chan, tienes hambre?-Pregunto a la Hyuga menor.

La mencionada se sonrojo al ver a su sensei y inconscientemente recordar su ``Arma``, pero luego reacciono a como la llama-Oye como es eso de ``Ero-Nabi-chan``?-Pregunto indignada que la creyesen pervertida.

El rubio solamente sonrió antes de responder-Enserio quieres sabes, bueno veamos, una hemorragia nasal al verme desnudo, una sonrisa pervertida, venias hablando dormida mientras decías ``Justo ahí``, ``dame más`` y un montón de cosas que una pequeñita no debería decir- finalizo el hombre de la casa con una sonrisa al ver la expresión avergonzada de la Hyuga.

-_Nota personal: ir a terapia para tratar de no volver a hablar dormida, Nota 2: No entrar por los baños de las casas-_tomo notas en su mente, mientras trataba de recomponerse-Ejm, Llámame Nabi-chan nada más, no es necesario el Ero-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, como Digas _Nabi-chan_-dijo divertido- bueno pero que dices, comes con nosotros?-pregunto el rubio.

-Creo que sí, no alcance a comer en casa por cierto _problemita-_Dijo mientras recordaba a su hermana en ``Súper Yandere Mode``.

-Bueno, antes que nada, acompáñame a mi habitación-Antes que Hanabi pudiera echar a volar su imaginación el rubio agrego- no para lo que piensas, es para ver si Naruko-Chan y Wendy-chan ya están listas-Dijo mientras Hanabi se sonrojaba al pensar que iban a hacer otras ``cositas`` en La Habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que vieron fue a Wendy abrir la puerta con sus ropas normales, pero antes que Naruto le preguntara por su _hermana_, esta salió de la habitación con un traje parecido al de Anko pero un poco más reservado, pero igual mostraba algo de la ``mercancía`` y sin el chaleco (_**esa cosa café que tenía, si alguien sabe cómo se llama, favor de decirme por favor**_) sacándole un sonrojo al único hombre presente.

-Qué te parece mi nueva vestimenta **Nii-kun-**Haciendo énfasis en el apodo-te gusta-Pregunto muy sensualmente la rubia, poniendo nervioso al rubio.

-H-Hai-Dijo nervioso por la actitud de Naruko frente de sus alumnas-Etto, el desayuno está servido- Informo el rubio mientras se retiraba seguido por Naruko de cerca, muy de cerca para el gusto de las otras 2, hacia la cocina.

Al llegar vieron un desayuno simple pero nutritivo-Gracias Naruto-sensei- Dijeron Hanabi, Wendy y sorprendentemente Naruko.

-No me llamen así mientras estemos solos o en la aldea, llámenme por mi Nombre o Naruto-kun, llámenme sensei frente a los otros equipos o cuando salgamos fuera de la aldea-Finalizo el rubio para recibir su respuesta.

-Hai Naru-kun-Dijeron las 3 para después mirarse entre sí con rayos saliendo de sus ojos, mientras pensaban…

-_Valla Naruko salió incestuosa, no me importa, de Wendy me sorprende, pero aun así no podrán ganarme-_Pensó la Hyuga con una mirada determinada.

-_Porque no me sorprende de Naruko-san, pero de Hanabi-san, no me lo esperaba, pero no la puedo culpar, aun así, no me rendiré-_Era la línea de pensamiento de la Marvell_, _mientras su mirada se volvía decidida a por lómenos dar la pelea.

-_Ja, ja no Crean que me van a ganar, ya llevo mucho camino recorrido mientras ustedes apenas empiezan, aun así no me descuidare-_Pensaba la Uzumaki mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Mientras las chicas seguían con sus pensamientos, Naruto las llamaba una y otra vez.

-Chicas-llamo sin resultados-Chicas!-Grito con el mismo resultado-Si me prestan atención me saco la camisa y no me la pongo en toda la tarde-Dijo en broma pero…

-Que deseas Naru-kun-preguntaron las tres al Uní-sonido, las cuales reaccionaron al escuchar la frase ``Me saco la camisa``.

-Etto, la comida está servida-Declaro señalando la mesa donde estaba todo servido, las chicas al ver se fueron a sentar enseguida-Valla, parece que tienen hambre-dijo para sí mismo, para luego sentarse en el asiento del frente.

Al sentarse empezó a comer tranquilamente(_**Milagro**_) para darse cuenta de la mirada fija que tenían sus alumnas en el-Etto, que pasa-Pregunto el Rubio.

-Aslo- Dijo Wendy.

-Qué Cosa?-

-Lo que nos prometiste-Ahora fue Hanabi.

-Eh?-

-QUE TE QUITES LA CAMISA PARA VERTE EL CUERPO!-Grito sin ninguna vergüenza la rubia, para que sus compañeras se sonrojaban por lo directa que era y afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Qué? Pero yo solo estaba…-no termino de decir al ver las miradas penetrantes de sus alumnas-bromeando- dijo por lo bajo antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación y quitársela-Felices?-

-Hai-Dijeron a coro con una gran sonrisa antes de ponerse a comer.

Después de comer, al ser la hora indicada el día anterior, se dirigieron al Campo de Entrenamiento Nº 42. Al llegar a su destino el rubio procedió a explicar de qué se trataba la prueba.

-Bueno como dije, hoy les are una prueba, mientras comíamos, mande a mis clones a colocar por todo el bosque kunais con mangos de colores-Dijo mientras mostraba unos kunais uno amarillo, uno verde, azul y rojo-Como pueden ver hay 4 colores, los amarillos valen 1 punto, los verdes valen 2 puntos, los azulen 5 y los rojos 10, su misión es conseguir un total de 100 puntos en total, y la que obtenga más puntos, la llevare a comer donde quiera lo que quiera- Termino de decir el rubio mientras las chicas se emocionaban al escuchar que las llevaría comer- pero hay solamente 300 puntos en total dispersos, por lo cual si alguna tiene más una no pasara y una de ustedes tendrá que volver a la academia-dijo para recibir miradas en shock de sus alumnas-Los amarillos, verdes y azules estarán dispersas por todo el bosque a simple vista, pero las rojas estarán protegidas por clones, tienen 3 horas, sin más que decir, ¡LETS GO!-Dijo para recibir miradas confusas de sus alumnas-Que empiecen-dijo para aclarar recibiendo un ``Ahh`` de sus alumnas antes que desaparecieran-_Yo solo quería sonar cool- _Pensó con un aura de depresión mientras Asia circulitos en el piso.

**TimeShip 3 Horas más tarde**

El rubio dejo de ``descansar los ojos`` al sentir que sus alumnas habían llegado al punto de reunión.

-Bueno, veamos cómo les fue, denme los kunais, yo contare los puntos-Dijo para recibir los kunais y ponerse a contarlos, luego de contarlos dijo

Wendy: 100 Puntos, alcanzaste justo

Naruko: 101 Puntos, creo que alguien gano

Hanabi: 99 Puntos, lo siento- dijo mientras esta bajaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-_Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Naruko-_Pensó esperando alguna acción por parte de su hermana

Naruko suspiro para luego decir-Puede que me pierda esa salida, ero toma, prefiero que estemos junta a una simple salida-dijo mientras pasaba una kunai amarilla desde su grupo al de Hanabi, quien la miro en Shock, para luego abrasarla y decirle un suave-gracias-

Naruto al ver la acción de su hermana, para notar que Wendy iba a hacer lo mismo, solo sonrió y Dijo-Felicidades, pasaron la prueba, como premio las invitare a comer a las 3-Dijo con una sonrisa, sus alumnas parpadearon dos veces antes de que Naruko preguntara…

-Pero si todas tenemos lo justo nada más, digo no es que no quiera, pero porque?- pregunto lo que todas querían saber.

-Bueno, esta prueba era para probar el compañerismo, ya que, al sacrificar una salida por una compañera de equipo demuestra que el equipo esta sobre sus intereses, pero bueno, esto ya no importa pasaron, díganme, quieren que las citas, si se pueden llamarse así, sean, todos en una sola o quieren que salgamos por separado?-Pregunto el sensei del grupo.

Las Chicas se miraron entre sí por 2 segundos, antes de decir las 3 a coro con una sonrisa-Por Separado-mientras pensaban-_esta es mi oportunidad-_

-Entendido, díganme quien va primero?-Pregunto mientras las chicas de volvían a mirar antes de gritar

-Yo!-Dijeron a coro-No Yo Seré la primera!-volvieron a decir-Ahh!-Dieron un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse a pelear formando una nube de polvo, de la cual salían sus cabezas, brazos, piernas, etc. Mientras Naruto suspiraba y decía

-Creo que no fue buena idea preguntarlo- Antes de sentarse en la sombra de un árbol, para dormir mientras las chicas seguían con su ``pelea definitiva``.

**-Hola! Espero que les gustara esta segunda entrega de esta historia-Dijo el autor con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**Bueno, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o algo así-**_**Dijo el lobo parlante-**_** Si piensan que los rubios fueron muy rápido, lo hicimos así porque en casi todos los fics se demoran demasiado en llegar al romance entre ellos y se que a la mayoría no les gusta eso y los aburre por eso decidimos apresurar las cosas, aunque sea un poco**_

** -Bueno, espero que les gustara, un millón de gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones, preguntas, galletas o lo que sea, ah por cierto, digan quien les gustaría que fuera la primera, bueno, pasemos a los avisos**

**El Orden de actualización esta en mi perfil.**

**Este posiblemente será el único capitulo dentro de la semana, puede que actualice el jueves, los fin de semana tengan por seguro que actualizare unas 2 veces si se puede, también los invito a leer mi otra historia, bueno sin más que decir.**

**Se Despide Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Citas, celos y Gama-chan en la quiebra.**


	3. Citas, Celos y Gama-chan en la Ruina

**Yo no Quería ser Sensei**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me, aquí estoy para Presentarles el Tercer Capítulo de esta Historia-Dijo el Autor con una Aguja Clavada Intravenosa – Creo que Tenías Razón, no me hizo muy bien abrirme tantas veces la herida-Admitió mirando al Perro súper desarrollado.**

**-****_Tsk, te lo dije, pero no importa, nunca me escuchas-_****Declaro el ayudante del autor**

**-Gomen, gomen, bueno no importa, Etto, creo que no a muchos les ha gustado mucho la historia-dijo el autor con la cabeza agachada-pero aun así la voy a continuar por los que si les gusto la historia-Dijo con una sonrisa-Bueno pasemos al Nuestra Sección ``Escuchando al Pueblo``**

**Reptilian95: Jeje lo siento lo de los errores ortográficos, como mencione por ahí, no me va muy bien que digamos en inglés, Sobre Hinata, me tenían aburrido los fics donde sale como la Tímida, eso está muy usado, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Gjr20900: Me alegro que te gustara jeje, lo siento pero voy a agregar a Hinata y Sakura al Harem- Pausa dramática y música de terror de fondo-Nee es broma xD, nunca agregaría a esas un harem, puede que a Ino si, pero no a este fic. Cuídate y disfrútalo.**

**Wolfexgigax: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, je je si las ero-gennin eran algo infaltable, ja, y Naruto que no quería ser Sensei xD, Aquí la conti, cuídate Bye.**

**Zafir09: Gracias, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, sobre lo de Hinata Yandere, admitámoslo, todos los que no son fans de NaruHina piensan eso xD, y si el Harem solo serán ellas 3. Sobre lo del Otro Fic, Wendy ya la tenía pensado, y está confirmada, y sobre meterse al equipo de Naruto, eso aún no lo decido, pero posiblemente si, y Haku, ella no se unirá al equipo, será como protegida de Naruto o algo así, bueno sin más que decir, cuídate, que lo disfrutes, Bye**

**Bueno, estos fueron todos los comentarios, sin más que decir, Viejo-Pidió el autor-**

**-****_Si ya se, Okami no Me no Posee ningún elemento de Naruto o cualquier Personaje/Técnica/etc. De Otros Anime/Series/Películas que posiblemente se haga mención._**

**Capítulo 3: Citas, Celos y Gama-chan en la Quiebra**

En el campo de entrenamiento Nº 42, se puede observar un hombre rubio durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol, mientras unos 5 metros más allá, una nube de polvo, de la cual salían cabezas, brazos, pies, un gato con alas, una taza de inodoro, etc. Dentro de esta nube, se encuentras 3 jovencitas, una rubia, una castaña y una peli-azul, que estaban en la batalla definitiva, para ellas, el premio para la ganadora? Ser la primera en que su sensei la lleve a cenar.

Hanabi viendo un momento en que sus oponentes habían cerrado los ojos, creo un clon de sombras, el cual salió del campo de batalla, una vez lo suficientemente lejos, la Oji-blanca se reemplazó con el clon, quedando ella fuera del campo de batalla y el clon peleando en su lugar.

-_Je, je, je la inteligencia vale más que la fuerza chicas, ahora a mi cita con Naru-kun-_Pensó Hanabi antes de dirigirse hacia el árbol donde descansaba su sensei.

Al llegar a su destino, observo como su sensei dormía calmadamente, la castaña se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos antes de reaccionar-_Tengo que apresurarme antes que el clon se disperse- _Pensó para sí misma la Hyuga, al acercarse a su sensei comenzó a moverlo y decirle-Naru-kun despierta, tenemos que ir a nuestra cita-Dijo la oji-blanca mientras el rubio despertaba, lo primero que vio fue a una de sus alumnas muy cerca de su rostro, se sonrojo por la cercanía pero se mantuvo calmado-Ahhh, ya se decidieron?-Pregunto aun somnoliento, para darse cuenta que solo su alumna Castaña está ahí.

-No, las chicas siguen peleando-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y Como no se dieron cuenta que te saliste-Pregunto el rubio.

-Kage Bunshin (Clon de sombras)-Dijo con una sonrisa aún más radiante-La inteligencia vence la fuerza, ahora vamos, tenemos una cita-Declaro para posteriormente tomarlo de la mano e irse corriendo en dirección a la aldea, mientras arrastraba al rubio.

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, la Hyuga siguió arrastrando a Naruto hacia el Complejo Hyuga, Al ver que los guardias iban a interceptarlos, la Hyuga Grito-No se preocupen viene conmigo!- Pasando de largo dejando a los guardias con Cara de ``Que mierda``, se encogieron de hombros antes de volver a sus puesto y seguir vigilando con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez dentro de la casa principal, Hanabi dirigió (**_cof cof arrastro cof cof_**) al Sannin hacia la sala principal, le señalo es sofá, antes de decirle-Espérame aquí Naru-kun, me cambio y nos vamos-antes de desaparecer.

El Rubio tenía los ojos en espiral y su pelo estaba lleno de ramas y hojas por pasar por el bosque, una vez recuperado, se sentó en el sofá, luego de 5 minutos, apareció Neji, quien se extrañó al verlo en ese estado y en la casa principal.

-Hey, Naruto, como estas?-Pregunto mientras el rubio volteaba la cabeza en busca de quien dijo su nombre.

-Hola Neji, un poco desarreglado, pero bien y tú que cuentas?-Pregunto el rubio mientras se sacaba unas ramas del pelo.

-Nada, aparte de que Hinata casi nos mata por razones desconocidas, nada interesante, pero que estás haciendo aquí, vienes a ver a Hinata?-Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara esperando molestar al rubio.

Naruto solamente negó con la cabeza antes de decir-Estoy esperando a Nabi-chan que se está cambiando, vamos a ir a almorzar-Dijo el rubio mientras Neji lo miraba perplejo por su declaración.

-E-e-enserio? Tú y Hanabi van a ir a almorzar, los dos juntos y solos? Sabes que eso se considera una cita cierto?-Pregunto el castaño.

El rubio asintió y dijo-Si lo sé, pero es solo para celebrar que las chicas pasaron la prueba-dijo mientras Neji entendía todo, pero una duda le vino a la mente.

-Si es para celebrar por pasar la prueba, porque tus otras 2 alumnas no vienen? Se fueron a cambiar a casa?-Cuestiono el Oji-blanco

-No, les pregunte si querían que viniéramos todos juntos, pero ellas querían ir por separado, luego de eso se pusieron a pelear, Nabi-chan se escapó de la pelea y me arrastro, literalmente, hasta aquí-Explico el rubio mientras Neji asentía a la explicación.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuídate, por cierto, donde están tus otras alumnas-

-A…-El rubio quedo con las palabras en la boca al recordar que quedaron peleando entre ellas junto con el clon de Hanabi-Etto, entrenando?-pregunto el rubio mientras Neji tenía una gota en la nuca.

**Mientras tanto, con las chicas.**

-Creo que esto no nos está llevando a nada, creo que Naru-kun ya se fue-Dijo Naruko, mientras veía a ``Hanabi`` sonreír.

-Por supuesto que ya se fue con la jefa-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Wendy y Naruko la miraban extrañadas por lo de la ``jefa``.

-A que te refieres con ``Se fue con la jefa``-Pregunto Wendy mientras Naruko asentía, Hanabi sonrió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, cuando el humo se dispersó, había un dibujo de una Chibi-Hanabi junto con un Chibi-Naruto compartiendo un plato de fideos, mientras uno los unía y se veía como si se acercaban, por el otro lado de la nota había otra Chibi-Hanabi con una gran sonrisa, haciendo el signo de paz y tenía escrito en una burbuja de dialogo ``Yo gane``.

Las chicas se miraron en estado de shock al comprender lo que había pasado, antes de gritar –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**De vuelta con Hanabi.**

-Jeje creo que ya se dieron cuenta, no creí que tuvieran una voz tan potente-Dijo mientras sonreía y buscaba algo para colocarse-No muy viejo, muy formal, muy rosa, muy negro, muy informal, muy casual, muy tradicional, no sabía que tenía esto-Seguía tirando ropa a diestra y siniestras, Hinata escucho su bullicio y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-Que pasa Nabi-chan, porque tanto desorden?-Pregunto la Hyuga mayor.

-Estoy buscando algo que ponerme para mi cita-Dijo como si nada, mientras su hermana la miro extrañada, según sabía ella no tenia novio.

-Y Con quien vas a salir Nabi-chan-Pregunto mientras su Inner gritaba-**_Y ESO QUE NOS INPORTA, MIENTRAS SE ALEJE DE NARU-KUN, TODOS FELICES_**-gritaba con emoción-Konohamaru? Udon?-Antes que siguiera preguntando, Hanabi le respondió…

-No, con Naru-kun, tenemos una cita-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa de superioridad y confianza, Hinata quedo en Shock al escuchar que su hermanita iba a salir con SU futuro esposo (**_no mientras esté vivo, o por lo menos no aquí_**).

-Es una broma para sacarme de quicio cierto?-pregunto esperanzada la mayor.

-Nopi, es la verdad, el me invito luego que pasara su prueba-dijo mientras seguía buscando, sin prestar atención a su hermana que poco a poco empezó a entrar en su Modo Yandere-Perfecto-Dijo mientras sacaba un conjunto de ropa y se dirigía al baño.

-Eh, no Hanabi no dejare que vallas-Grito mientras trataba de atrapar a su hermana, pero ya era muy tarde, ya se había metido al baño y había puesto seguro por dentro.

**TimeShip 15 Minutos después, Sala principal.**

Un Naruto ya más limpio, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa manga corta negra, y una chaqueta de cuero, que había sacado de un pergamino, esperaba a su alumna que después de 20 minutos no bajaba, al escuchar unos pasos, dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras, hay quedo con los ojos súper abiertos, hay venia su alumna, pero muy distinta de como siempre la veía.

Bestia una blusa azul manga corta que le quedaba más o menos ajustada, que resaltaba sus atributos haciéndolos ver una talla más grandes, unos pantalones de jeans que abrasaban sus piernas y su trasero a la perfección, tenía el pelo ondulado (**_como _**Kurenai) con un broche de una flor de loto en el lado izquierdo, su piel estaba un poco más brillante, además de ese sonrojo que tenía la hacía ver Adorable a los ojos del rubio.

-Hermosa-salió de la boca el rubio, aunque él no lo había querido decir, pero igualmente lo dijo.

Hanabi se sonrojo al ver la mirada del dueño de sus pensamientos (**_Ja ja ja que Cursi_**-**Cállate**) estaba fija en ella, y más aun al escuchar lo que dijo-G-g-gracias Naru-kun, me alegro que te gustara, pero vámonos antes de que la Yandere nos encuentre-Finalizo con un tono nervioso.

El rubio salió de su impresión al escuchar las palabras de su alumna-Cual Yand…-No pudo terminar de hablar por que escucho un Grito.

-HANABI, DONDE ESTAS MOCOSA USURPADORA, VEN AQUÍ PARA MATARTE E IR YO-Fue el grito que el rubio reconoció como la voz de Hinata.

-Etto, vámonos mejor-Antes de abrazar a Hanabi de la cintura antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo. 3 Segundos más tarde, apareció Hinata en su Súper Yandere Mode Fase 2.

-Ahh, Se nos escapó la maldita mocosa-grito con una voz distorsionada-**_ES TU CULPA POR CAER EN ESA TRAMPA DE ``NARUTO DESNUDO DETRÁS DE ESTA PUERTA``-_**Se quejó su Inner-Ah, pero admite que aunque hubiera sido un segundo hubiera valido la pena-Seguía discutiendo con su Inner hasta que se calmó y se fue a su habitación para planear el asesi... Ejm digo la salida con su hermana hacia el bosque de la muerte.

**Mientras tanto, Plaza central de Konoha.**

De un destello amarillo, aparecieron un Rubio y una castaña, apenas aparecieron la castaña salto a los brazos del rubio, el cual no lo vio venir y cayó al suelo con la castaña en su pecho, extrañado bajo la mirada para verla con lágrimas a cascada.

-Creí que iba a morir, no viste la cara que me puso cuando se me salió lo de la cita, casi me mata-Declaro la pequeña mientras seguía llorando, el rubio solo tuvo una gota en la nuca antes de empezar a acariciarle la espalda y tratar de calmarla -Paso?-Pregunto el rubio recibiendo un Hai de la pequeña-Bueno entonces vamos, donde quieres comer?-

-Donde sea, mientras no sea Ramen- Dijo adivinando las intenciones del rubio de llevarla a su puesto favorito.

-Je, je, _Ichiraku_ Ramen descartado, bueno no importa, busquemos un lugar para comer-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, para sentir que su brazo derecho estaba entre unas almohadas muy suaves, al dirigir su mirada a su brazo lo vio que estaba atrapado entre los pechos de Hanabi, se sonrojo de golpe antes de preguntar muy apenada-Etto, Nabi-chan es necesario estar así?-Pregunto.

Hanabi al escuchar la pregunta, puso cara de corderito a medio matar y decir con lágrimas en los ojos-Naru-kun, tengo miedo que Hinata me encuentre y me haga algo, además las miradas de esos hombres me dan miedo, me miran como si me quisieran comer-Dijo inocentemente la pequeña, Naruto al notar las miradas que le mandaban los aldeanos a su Nabi-chan, se enojó y empezó a emanar KI, los aldeanos al notarlo se asustaron y desviaron la mirada, Hanabi al notarlo sonrió mientras pensaba-_Paso 1,hacerme pasar por la víctima y estar pegadita a él, Listo, Paso 2, darle de comer en la boca, para que el haga lo mismo, iniciando-_Pensó con una sonrisa la pequeña manipuladora-Oh, oh, Naru-kun quiero comer ahí-Dijo mientras señalaba un restaurant que parecía lujoso, pero a la ves simple.

-Bien, se ve bueno pasemos-Dijo mientras abría la puerta del local, haciendo una seña con la mano para que ella entrara primero.

-Que caballero-Dijo divertida mientras aceptaba el gesto del rubio.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la recepción, al llegar vieron una joven de 18 años que vestía como mesera, la cual al ver al rubio se sonrojo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hanabi, de la cual la recepcionista no se había dado cuenta-Oh, Naruto-sama, dígame que necesita? Puedo ayudarlo en lo que sea que este en mi alcance, cuando digo lo que sea, es lo que sea-Finalizo con tono sensual, cosa que colmó la paciencia de la castaña.

-EJM, Si no le molesta nos puede dar una mesa para **Naru-kun** y para mí, venimos a almorzar y tenemos hambre-Dijo Hanabi en tono enojado, mientras la recepcionista la miraba con cara de muerte antes de decir.

-Síganme-Dijo muy enojada. Una vez que llegaron a la meza, la cual estaba en la terraza del segundo piso del local, la pareja tomo asiento, la recepcionista antes de irse, dejo un papel al lado del rubio antes de decir-Enseguida mando una mesera para que los atienda-informo para retirarse, no sin antes darle un giño al rubio que le puso aún más nervioso.

-Que dice-Pregunto Hanabi, el rubio ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión-el papel-Aclaro mientras el rubio soltaba un Ahh, antes de proceder a leer el papel.

-_Apartamento 24, residencial La Hoja Dorada, ven animado que no saldremos en unas horas-_Termino de leer el rubio mientras se sonrojaba, pero al ver que Hanabi iba a ir a salir detrás de la recepcionista, este destrozo el papel, antes de decir-Vamos Nabi-chan no te pongan celosa-Dijo en tono de broma, cosa la cual la Hyuga no noto.

Hanabi se quedó quieta mientras se sonrojaba de golpe-Y-y-yo celosa? De esa ofrecida, jamás, tengo mucho más que ofrecert… digo ofrecer que esa anciana-se corrigió rápidamente.

-Je, je, igual no iba a aceptar, si aceptara cada una de esas invitaciones, no saldría de las habitaciones en toda una semana-Dijo haciendo referencia a todas las invitaciones que le daban, pero Hanabi entendió otra cosa cuando dijo que no saldría de la habitación en toda una semana, pensamiento el cual la sonrojo de golpe y desvió la mirada tratando de contener una hemorragia nasal.

-Etto, emm, mira ahí viene la mesera-Dijo esperando desviar el tema, cosa la cual funciono.

-Buenas tardes Naruto-sama, Hyuga-san?-Pregunto en tono respetuoso, cosa la cual calmo a Hanabi al pensar que no trataría de desviar la atención de **su **Naru-kun.

-Emm, yo quiero un plato de tallarines con salsa, por favor y una gaseosa de naranja-Pidió Hanabi.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que ella, pero con una botella de sake en vez de la gaseosa-Pidió el rubio.

-Hai, enseguida le traemos su orden-Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Valla, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto-Dijo Hanabi para sí misma, pero en voz alta.

-Bueno, no veo por qué no te tuviera que invitar a comer, podríamos hacerlo de vez en cuando-Ofreció el rubio mientras Hanabi se sonrojaba por pensar en voz alta, de nuevo, pero al escuchar la oferta solo pudo asentir felizmente antes de decir.

-Me encantaría que volviéramos a salir Naru-kun- Luego de eso hablaron temas sin importancia antes de que llegaran sus pedidos.

-Son 1000 Ryus(**_Como se llamaba la moneda de Naruto? Nunca veo que sean iguales y nunca preste mucha atención a eso cuando veía la serie xD_**), desea pagar en este instante o pagar al retirarse?-Pregunto la joven.

-Tome, le pago ahora mejor-Dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano con el dinero pedido.

-Hai, disfruten su comida-Dijo antes de retirarse.

Hanabi al ver que el rubio no podía usar el tenedor bien, vio su oportunidad para hacer el acercamiento.

-Dame eso Naru-kun déjame ayudarte, di Ah- Pidió Hanabi al llevar el tenedor con comida hacia la boca del rubio.

-Mmm, Delicioso-dijo el Contenedor del 9 colas, el cual iba a pedir el tenedor a Hanabi para comer por sí mismo pero al verla, dejo que siguiera haciéndolo-Mi turno-Dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor de Hanabi y empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Hanabi, solo podía sonreír al ver que el rubio tomo la iniciativa, mientras en su mente una Chibi-Hanabi saltaba por todos lados y tiraba confeti mientras sacaba un letrero que decía ``Hanabi Go``.-_Segundo paso listo, último paso, acercamiento y, posiblemente beso._

Pasaron una hora entre comiendo, bromeando, hablando y haciendo cualquier cosa que los hiciera pasar el rato. Cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que son una pareja de enamorados.

-Bueno, creo que terminamos, te iré a dejar a casa, aún tengo que ir por las chicas-Declaro algo nervioso al olvidarse, nuevamente, de las chicas.

Hanabi asintió, habían pasado un buen rato y se habían acercado mucho más, cosa de la cual estaba muy contenta, pero al recordar a su hermana, le bajo todo el miedo, pero se le ocurrió una idea-Etto, Naru-kun, quería saber, si, etto, me podría quedar a vivir en tu casa por un tiempo?-Pregunto Hanabi con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

El rubio la miro extrañado, pero antes que nada le pregunto-Por qué quieres irte a vivir a mi casa?-Hanabi solo le respondió.

-Hinata me matara si estoy en la casa, ya sabes, esa obsesión que tiene por ti, y hoy nosotros tuvimos una cita, imagínate lo que me hará-Explico la Hyuga con lágrimas a cascadas de los ojos.

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna al darse cuenta de lo que dijo era cierto, asintió antes de volver a preguntar-Y Crees que tu padre te dejara-

-Hai, solo le diré que me quedare en tu casa para no estar tarde en las reuniones y entrenamientos, además de mejorar el trabajo en equipo-Naruto asintió a su escusa, era muy buena.

-Bueno vamos a tu casa para explicarle a tu padre sobre la situación y traer tus cosas, Vamos-Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar junto con Hanabi, la cual estaba que saltaba y gritaba de la emoción, pero se contuvo mientras pensaba-_Puede que no nos besamos, pero me voy a quedar en su casa, eso es mucho mejor, Misión cumplida-_Pensó antes de seguir al rubio.

Luego de llegar al Clan y explicar la situación, a lo que el Líder del Clan Hyuga acepto, Hanabi estaba en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas que tenía que llevar, Naruto estaba en el salón principal esperando, en la misma posición que cuando fue en la mañana, hasta que alguien lo llama…

-Naru-kun-El mencionado se voltea para ver a Hinata, la cual vestía sus ropas normales, este al verla se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que no había tenido en cuenta la reacción de Hinata cuando supiera que Hanabi se iría a vivir con él.

-H-h-hola Hinata, c-c-como estas-Tartamudeo un poco por lo nervioso que estaba, pero Hinata se sonrojo al pensar que se había puesto nervioso al estar solo con ella, cosa que le dio un poco más de confianza.

-Dime Naru-kun que haces aquí? Acaso me vienes a ver?-Pregunto con una sonrisa la Hyuga mayor.

-_Porque todos creen que la vengo a ver a ella?_-Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio antes de responder-Etto, bueno, veras, es que…-Siguió tratando de encontrar una excusa mientras Hinata sonreía al seguir pensando que ella era la razón de su nerviosismo.

Hinata se acercó al rubio lentamente antes de acercarse al rubio y decirle al oído-_Acaso te pongo nervioso-_susurro al oído mandándole un escalofrió a su columna vertebral, pero no de placer, sino de terror.

-N-n-n-no tienes idea-respondió el rubio, antes de ponerse a orar a Kami-_Kami, por favor, as lo que sea, pero sácame de esta situación-_Para buena suerte, o mala del rubio, Hanabi bajo de su cuarto mientras gritaba.

-Naru-kun, tengo mis cosas listas para irme a tu casa!-Grito con una gran sonrisa, mientras Hinata se queda helada al escuchar lo que su hermana dijo-Que pasa Naru-kun, porque no me…-Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a su hermana frente a un rubio que sudaba a balas-respondes-murmuro terminando su Frase.

Hinata volteo a verla con su línea sucesoria activada, mientras empezaba a entrar a su Yandere Mode, el rubio reacciono rápido y dijo-Lo siento Hinata, pero nos tenemos que ir, Cuídate-Dijo para correr hacia Hanabi antes de tomar la maleta de la castaña y echársela al hombro, antes de tomarla de la cintura, para posteriormente desaparecer en un rayo amarillo, para esquivar por los pelos un golpe de Juken (**Puño suave**) Sobrecargado de chakra.

El rubio junto con la castaña aparecieron en la cabeza del cuarto, mientras el rubio y Hanabi se ponían a hacerle reverencias y murmurar cosas sobre genios, técnicas asombrosas y todo eso.

Una vez recompuestos del susto, Naruto hizo lo mismo que antes de esca… digo hacer una retirada estratégica de Hinata, para desaparecer y aparecer al frente de su casa.

Una vez adentro vieron a Naruko y Wendy hablando en la sala.

-Hola chicas, como estuvo la pelea-Pregunto Hanabi con una sonrisa Burlona, mientras las chicas volteaban a verla, para fulminarla con la mirada y Gritarle.

-ESO NO SE HACE, SACAR PROBECHO DE QUE ESTABAMOS CON LA GUARDIA BAJA Y SECUESTRAR A NARU-KUN!-Gritaron mientras Hanabi seguía sonriendo triunfal y Naruto tenía una gota en la nuca por la forma de reacción.

-Y Por qué las maletas Hanabi-san?-Pregunto Wendy mientras Naruko se daba cuenta de eso.

-Bueno, digamos que por peligro de muerte, Nabi-chan va a vivir ahora con nosotros-Declaro el Rubio, mientras las chicas asentían-Bueno, quien quiere venir a nuestra cita ahora?-Pregunto mientras las chicas se miraban entre si antes de que Naruko digiera.

-Anda Wendy-chan, yo iré después, diviértanse, voy a llevar a Hanabi a su habitación-Dijo mientras todos la miraban en Shock antes de que Hanabi le saltara encima y se pusiera a sacudirla.

-Quien eres y que le hiciste a Naruko-chan ella nunca despreciaría la oportunidad de estar con Naru-kun!-Grito mientras la sacudía.

-Basta!-Grito Naruko mientras se sacaba a su compañera de enzima-Solo quiero que pase la tarde con Wendy, mientras que a mí me lleve a cenar-Aclaro la Rubia.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me cambio y nos vamos Naru-kun-Informo la Marvell antes de irse a su habitación, mientras Naruko se llevaba a Hanabi a su habitación.

20 minutos después, el rubio vio bajar a Wendy, al igual que con Hanabi, quedo con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, la Marvell vestía un vestido de cuerpo completo, ajustada en la parte del busto, resaltándolo un poco más, era de color blanco, su cabello estaba tomado en dos coletas, sobre la falda tenía una Chaqueta azul, mientras se dirigía al rubio con su típica sonrisa inocente y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Para el rubio verla así, fue como ver un ángel, mientras se paraba y le decía-Te vez hermosa Wendy-chan, nos vamos?-Dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo en señal de que lo tomara, cosa que la Marvell acepto con gusto-Que te parece si primero damos una vuelta por el parque, luego de eso compramos un helado y al final, vamos al monte Hokage para ver el atardecer-Propuso el Uzumaki.

Wendy al escuchar su propuesta, solamente asintió y apretó su brazo entre sus pechos, antes de salir de la casa.

Una vez en el parque, caminaron por él, parque tomados del brazo, escuchando comentarios como ``Que linda pareja``, ``Que tiernos``, ``Porque tu no me tratas así``, y muchos más que le sacaron un gran sonrojo a la peli-azul y al rubio.

Pero, como nunca faltan los canallas, o sinvergüenzas…

-Hola pequeñita, que me dices si dejas a este perdedor y nos vamos a divertir por ahí-Dijo uno de los 2 hombres que se habían acercado, Wendy al escucharlo se asustó y se aferró aún más a Naruto.

-Si pequeña, ven con nosotros la pasaremos muy bien-Trato de persuadir el otro con una sonrisa lasciva, cosa que al rubio no le gustó nada.

-N-n-no, no quiero, se pueden retirar?-Pregunto muy asustada, pero a la vez educada la Marvell.

-No te lo estamos preguntando niña, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no-Dijo el primero para levantar la mano, tratando de tomar el brazo de Wendy.

Antes que la pudiera tocar, ya estaba incrustado en la pared de un edificio, el responsable, obviamente Naruto, que perdió su paciencia al ver que la iban a tratar de obligar, el rubio empezó a emanar chakra demoniaco, mientras en su espalda se formaban 2 colas, con una, fue a sacar al que estaba en la pared, mientras que con la otra tomo al otro y lo ponía en frente de él.

Los atacantes estaban gritando por el dolor, ya que al no estar en constante contacto con el chakra demoniaco, este los quemaba y destruía sus nada desarrollados conductos de chakra.

-**Escúchenme bien pedazos de basura, nadie, pero NADIE, trata de obligar a mi Wendy-chan a algo que ella no quiera-**Dijo con voz demoniaca, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, mientras Wendy se sonrojaba por ``mi Wendy-chan``-**Además que tratar de atacar a un Shinobi cuenta como traición, y la traición se paga con…La Muerte-**Termino el rubio mientras ocupaba sus colas para quemarlos hasta reducirlos a cenizas.

Una vez más calmado, se dirigió a Wendy, quien aún estaba sonrojada-Lamento que hayas visto eso, pero ese tipo de personas son un peligro para todas las mujeres, lamento que nos hayan arruinado la tarde-Se disculpó el rubio, ya en su forma normal.

-No importa Naru-kun, aún podemos ir por el helado y ver el atardecer, además te entiendo sobre esos tipos, fue lo mejor-Dijo Wendy mientras el rubio asentía feliz de que Wendy no se enojara con él.

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos, el sol esta por ponerse y aun no tenemos nuestro helado-Dijo viendo que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse- Sai, dale el informe a Baa-chan-Dijo aparentemente a la nada, mientras en las sombras, el mencionado desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Una vez en el puesto de helados, la vendedora le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Wendy-Hola Naruto-kun, dime que deseas-Pregunto amablemente la joven que parecía tener unos 8 años más que Naruto.

-Hola Tsunami-chan, como te está hiendo en el negocio?-Pregunto a la hija de Tazuna

-Muy bien, mira nada más, bienes acompañado, están en una cita-Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Etto, si se podría decir, no importa, me das un helado de chocolate con menta, tu de que sabor quieres Wendy-chan?-

-Quiero de los mismos, por favor Naru-kun-Pidió amablemente la Menor.

-Bien, aquí tienen disfrútenlo-Dijo la originaria de Nami, mientras le daba los helados a los jóvenes, que se retiraron del local para dirigirse al monte Hokage.

Una vez ahí, el rubio se sentó en la cabeza del tercero, palmeo el piso, en señal de que quería que Wendy se sentara al lado, cosa que la peli-azul acepto sin reclamar.

Una vez al lado de él, la Marvell se apoyó en el rubio, quien inconscientemente puso su mano en la cintura de Wendy, cosa que le saco un gran sonrojo a esta, pero decidió disfrutar el tacto, acurrucándose más cerca del rubio, quien al verla sonrió por lo tierna que puede llegar a ser en algunos momentos.

-Gracias-murmuro Wendy.

-Porque, si se puede saber?-Pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Por todo, por dejarme vivir en tu casa, por cuidarme de todo, por esta tarde maravillosa que pasamos, gracias por todo Naru-kun-Explico la peli-azul.

El rubio sonrió antes de besarle la frente, sonrojándola aún más de lo que estaba-Lo aria una y mil veces, mi pequeñita-le dijo el rubio, la Marvell sonrió antes de acabar su helado, y quedarse dormida en brazos del rubio.

**Mientras tanto, en el parque.**

-Gracias Tsunami-san, me hiciste un gran favor al darle esos polvos de dormir en el helado a Wendy-chan-Agradeció la rubia Uzumaki.

-Valla, quien diría que planearías tan bien tus cosas Naruko-chan, bueno, estamos a mano, cuídate-Se despidió la madre de Inari.

Naruko al ver que se fue, desapareció en una Nube de Humo.

**En casa de los Uzumaki**

-_Paso 1, dormir a Wendy-chan listo.-_Pensó al recibir los recuerdos de su clon, justo en ese momento, Hanabi entro a su cuarto, la Hyuga quedo maravillada al ver lo que vestía.

-Valla Naruko-chan, no sabía que tenías eso, donde lo conseguiste? Y como lo pagaste?-Pregunto aun asombrada de la ropa que Naruko Vestía para su Cena.

-Bueno, digamos que Gama-chan quedo en los huesos-Dijo divertida, antes de sacar unos polvos de un sobre y decir-Lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero es necesario para cumplir mi Objetivo-Dijo antes de soplar los polvos a Hanabi, quien al instante callo dormida, pero Naruko la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo, creo un clon para mandarlo a dejarla a su habitación.

-_Paso 2, dormir a Hanabi-chan, listo, Comienza la parte final de mi plan, pronto Naru-kun, seremos uno en cuerpo y alma-_Pensó Naruko, antes de seguir preparándose para su Cita.

**-Tan, tan, tan, si lo sé, necesito nuevos efectos de sonido, espero que les hayan gustados las citas, y miren nada más, Naruko sí que planeo todo muy bien-**

**-**_**Como pueden deducir, en el Próximo capitulo habrá Lemon, jejeje-**_

**-Exacto, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora puede que este no lo actualiza tan seguido, ya que empezare un Crossover de Naruto con Pokemon, como lo había prometido en mi otra historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios y cuídense.**

**Los invito a leer mi otra historia, sin más que decir, adiós, nos vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**


	4. Planes, cita y Unión

**Yo no Quería ser Sensei**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose, espero que estén bien, y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo habrá… Lemon! Puede que no sea muy bueno, es el primero que hago, así que, no se entusiasmen mucho, aunque creo que estará aceptable. Ahora pasemos a nuestra sección ``Escuchando al Pueblo``:**

**Gjr20900: Jeje, lo siento, no pude resistirme soy un malote D; y dime Okami nomas el san está de más, soy joven aun xD, Me alegro que te gustara, no creo que te dé una, pero mejor prevenir xD y Tsunami era para… no sé por qué la puse xD supongo que porque quise, y espero que te gustara la nueva historia. Sin más que decir cuídate y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zafir09: Me alegro que te gustara, jeje todo eso, es lo que hace una mente creativa con tiempo suficiente, el cual debería haber ocupado para estudiar, pero no importa xD No sé porque, pero me gusta hacer a la Naruko media pervertida y algo Psicópata xD y Aquí está el Lemon disfrútalo y cuídate.**

**Wolfexgigax: Sehh, Ero-Naruko es de lo mejor xD, gracias por las sugerencias, pero ya escogí una pareja para Naruto, aquí la continuación, disfrútala y cuídate.**

**WILLY: Hola, me alegro que te gustara, y lo otro si lo sé, solo quería dar penita xD, gracias, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Metalero7896: Me alegra que te gustara, disfruta el capítulo.**

**ranma439: Me alegra que te gustara mi trabajo, disfruta el Capítulo. **

**-Lamento la demora, tuve poco tiempo libre, y el que tuve me dedique a jugar SAMP, o San Andreas Multi Player, como quieran llamarlo, Bien, sin más que decir, Rick, si eres tan amable-**

**-****_Como siempre, Okami no Me no pose nada de Naruto o Personajes/Ataques/Etc. De Otros Animes/Series/Películas que posiblemente se haga mención._**

**Capítulo 4: Planes, cena y Unión.**

En la cabeza del Tercer Hokage se pueden divisar 2 figuras, las cuales eran Naruto Uzumaki y Wendy Marvell, sensei y alumna, los cuales habían tenido una cita para celebrar que habían pasado su prueba.

-Wendy-chan, despierta es hora de irnos-Trato de despertar a su alumna el rubio, pero no funciono-Wendy-chan, vamos-Intento sin resultados nuevamente-Creo que mejor la llevo a casa-Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y se dirigía caminando hacia la aldea.

De camino hacia su casa, el rubio recibió miradas de asombro, curiosidad y algunas de decepción, estas confundieron al rubio al no entender la razón de las miradas, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta que alguien lo intercepto…

-Tu! Que le hiciste a Wendy-chan y por qué la traes en tus brazos!-Grito una voz que hizo que el rubio se volteara, para encontrarse con un joven de 16-17 años, pelo negro, ojos cafés, su peinado era uno al estilo Madara, pero más corto, vestía unos pantalones AMBU junto con una camisa negra, en su espalda llevaba una katana de principiante.

Naruto lo identifico como Jack Ching, era algo parecido al Sasuke de la nueva generación, era arrogante, creía que todos tenían que obedecerle y todas las civiles estaban obsesionadas con él, Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar las beses que Wendy llega llorando a contarle que el trataba de forzarla a ser su novia, ya que este se había enamorado de Wendy desde que había llegado a la aldea.

-Que quieres Ching, estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para ti-Dijo muy cortante el rubio.

-Te estoy preguntando por que tienes a mi Wendy-chan en tus brazos, que le hiciste!-Volvió a gritar llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que iban por el lugar.

-Se quedó dormida en mis brazos y la estoy llevando a casa, algún problema?-Dijo el rubio algo cansado del Gennin.

-Sí, tú no puedes darte esas libertades con mi futura esposa!-Grito muy enfadado de que el Sannin no le tomara en cuenta.

-Sí, si lo que digas-Dijo desinteresado para seguir su curso a casa, pero fue detenido al sentir que el joven se había lanzado contra él, Naruto reacciono rápido y se dio la media vuelta, para posteriormente darle una patada al gennin, el cual salió volando hacia un montón de cajas que habían apiladas-Ahora deja de molestarme, y tu Lee, controla a tu alumno y enséñale respeto, si sigue así puede terminar muy mal-Dijo Naruto a Lee que acababa de llegar a la escena.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia su casa, para volver a ser interceptado, pero esta vez en forma amigable.

-Hey Naruto, que cuentas-Pregunto el heredero Akimishi, el cual venía acompañado de Shikamaru y Kiba-Porque tienes a Wendy en tus brazos-Pregunto el castaño dándose cuenta de la pequeña.

-Estábamos celebrando que pasaron la prueba para gennin y se quedó dormida luego de un paseo-Dijo mientras los 3 asentían.

-Pero donde están tus otras alumnas?-Pregunto Shikamaru dándose cuenta de la ausencia de las otras 2.

-Es que cuando les pregunte como querían celebrar, ellas quisieron una salida, pero querían ir por separado, así que eso hicimos, ahora solo Falta Naruko-chan y estamos listos-Dijo el rubio mientras todos asentían.

-Sabes por qué querían salir por separado, cierto?-Pregunto Chouji, Naruto ladeo la cabeza antes de responder.

-Para celebrar?-Dijo en tono confundido, ante la posibilidad de que hubiera otra razón, mientras los otros se golpeaban la cara con la mano al ver lo inocente que puede llegar a ser su compañero de generación.

-Enserio? Estaba seguro que ser Sannin pedía por lo menos ser maduro-Dijo Shikamaru mientras negaba con la cabeza las acciones de su amigo.

-A que te refieres?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Que eres un maldito suertudo! Eso!-Grito Kiba, confundiendo aún más a Naruto-Bueno vamos, aún tenemos que ir por nuestros equipos-Dijo mientras los otros 2 abrían los ojos al olvidarse que tenían que ir por sus equipos a la academia, para posteriormente irse corriendo en dirección a esta.

-Que habrá querido decir? Nee, no importa, mejor voy a casa, no quiero que Naruko-chan se enoje conmigo-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Una vez en su destino, Naruto procedió a entrar, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Wendy, para posteriormente acostarla en su cama.

-Descansa Wendy-chan-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la peli-azul, mientras esta inconscientemente formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de salir de la habitación, Naruto fue a la suya para cambiarse y ponerse algo más apropiado para la noche, el conjunto que escogió contaba de una camisa manga larga de color blanca, una chaqueta de color negra con líneas amarillas en las manga, junto con unos pantalones de vestir negros, además de unos zapatos de color negros.

Una vez listo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala principal para esperar a su hermana.

**Mientras tanto, con Naruko.**

-Bien, repasemos el plan para esta noche, Paso 1, estar lo más cerca del posible, paso 2, en la cena actuar como una pareja, paso 3, una caminata por el bosque a la luz de la luna, paso 4, iniciar sesión de besos, y finalmente el paso 5, unirme en cuerpo y alma a mi Naru-kun-Repaso su plan, con una sonrisa algo pervertida al final-Dime qué opinas Hanabi-chan?-Pregunto a la Hyuga, la cual estaba atada a una silla, mientras tenía cinta en su boca, impidiéndole hablar, la cual fue retirada por la Uzumaki.

-No puedes hacerlo! Se supone que yo tengo que ser la primera no tú! Ahora desátame y quítame estos sellos suspensores de chakra!-Grito Hanabi a la rubia, la cual sonreía triunfal antes de responder.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si tu hubieras seguido la pelea envés de escapar, quien sabe, talvez serias tú la que tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Nii-kun-Dijo de forma burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua, antes que Hanabi pudiera reclamar, Naruko le había vuelto a poner la cinta en la boca-Lo siento, pero solo una puede obtener la primera vez de Nii-kun, y esa soy yo, buenas noches-Dijo mientras le volvía a retirar la cinta, para tirarle de nuevo polvos para dormir.

-No… se… vale…-Dijo Hanabi antes de quedarse dormida por los polvos que le dio Naruko.

-Bien, aquí vamos-Dijo Naruko mientras respiraba hondo, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su hermano esperándola.

**De vuelta con Naruto.**

El rubio estaba entado en el sillón hablando con Kurama de distintos temas que no tenían importancia, hasta que escucho paso, antes de que un grito recibiera su atención.

-Naru-kun, ya estoy lista!-Al escuchar eso, Naruto volteo la mirada para encontrarse con algo que no estaba preparado.

Naruko vestía un vestido rojo el cual estaba abierto en el lado derecho, dejando ver su pierna, tenía un diseño algo seductor, era pegado al cuerpo, con espacios que dejaban ver la piel, en la parte de la espalda tenía unos hilos, los cuales mantenían el vestido, en la parte del escote era aún más ajustado, haciendo que este se viera más grande y firme de lo que ya era, traía el pelo suelto, el cual caía libremente hasta media espalda, su rostro tenía ligeros toques de maquillaje, pero solamente lo justo, mientras su calzado consistía de unas botas de tacón negras.

Naruto seguía admirando la belleza de su hermana, mientras esta sonreía sonrojada al ver la mirada de su hermano fija en ella.

-Como me veo Naru-kun?- Pregunto la rubia menor mientras se acercaba meneando las caderas seductoramente hacia el rubio.

-Te vez hermosísima, no he visto nada más perfecto en mi vida-dijo Naruto inconcientemente, mientras seguía admirando a su hermana, la cual se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio.

-Gracias Naru-kun, nos vamos?-Pregunto aun sonrojada la rubia.

-Está bien, pero y Nabi-chan? Donde esta?-Pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por su alumna castaña.

-Ella se fue a dormir temprano-dijo algo nerviosa Naruko, pero para su suerte, Naruto le creyó.

-Está bien, entonces vamos-Dijo mientras ofrecía su brazo a su hermana, la cual lo tomo pero envés de hacerlo como se suponía, lo aprisiono entre sus pechos, sacándole un sonrojo al rubio.

-Espero que no te moleste Naru-kun-Dijo mientras el rubio negaba- Entonces que esperamos, andando-Dijo muy feliz mientras salía de la casa con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro-_Primer paso, listo-_Pensó la rubia mientras su sonrisa se volvía aún más radiante.

Luego de llegar a la zona comercial de la aldea, los rubios empezaron a buscar un lugar donde cenar, hasta que encontraron uno que les llamo la atención, se veía bastante bueno pero algo simple, una vez adentro se dirigieron hacia el recepcionista, el cual quedo embobado al ver a Naruko.

-En que le puedo servir, señorita?-Pregunto con una sonrisa media boba, cosa que no le gustó nada al rubio.

-Venimos a cenar con Naru-kun, tiene una mesa disponible?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba aún más a Naruto.

-Sí, pero está en el tercer piso al aire libre, la quieren?-Pregunto algo molesto por que esa belleza estuviera acompañada.

-La tomamos, vamos Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras se retiraban de la recepción y se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a destino, quedaron maravillados con la vista que ofrecía, la noche estaba despejada por lo cual se podían ver las estrellas, también se podía ver el monte Hokage y parte del bosque, en conjunto, un ambiente mágico.

-Se ve hermoso-Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer todo iba a salir bien en su velada.

Naruto se puso detrás de la silla de Naruko y la retiro-Tome asiento, señorita-Dijo haciendo una señal con la mano señalando el asiento.

Naruko sonrió y le siguió el juego a su hermano-Gracias, amable caballero-Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y procedía a sentarse en su silla.

Naruko al verla ya sentada, aproximo la silla a la mesa y fue a la suya para sentarse también-Puede que ya lo dije, pero te ves hermosa Naruko-chan-Dijo Naruto mientras su hermana se sonrojaba por el alagado.

-Gracias Naru-kun-Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, llego una mesera a atenderlos.

-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al Restaurant Danza de Luna, díganme que les puedo servir-Dijo educadamente la mesera castaña.

-Yo quiero un poco de puré de papas, acompañado de un bistec, y una botella de sake-Dijo Naruto, mientras la mesera asentía y escribía en una libreta.

-Y Usted señorita?-Pregunto a Naruko.

-Yo quiero puré acompañado de un pescado frito y un jugo de naranja-Pidió Naruko, mientras la mesera asentía y se retiraba a la cocina.

-Dime Naruko-chan, que quieres hacer después-Pregunto Naruto, mientras la rubia ponía pose pensativa, pero solo era para aparentar, ya que tenía todo planeado.

-Mmm, me gustaría ir a pasear por el bosque, dime que dices?-Pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

-Está bien, es tu noche y yo haré lo que tú quieras-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Jejeje, sí que lo aras-_Pensó Naruko mientras una pequeña sonrisa pervertida-maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

A los minutos llego la misma mesera con sus pedido, Naruto al verla sonrió, sacándole un sonrojo a esta, y dándole celos a Naruko-Deliciosa-Dijo Naruto aumentándole el sonrojo a la castaña, y de paso enojando aun más a Naruko-Me la voy a comer todita-Dijo mientras Naruko estaba que le saltaba enzima a la mesera, la cual estaba al borde del desmayo al pensar a lo que se refería-Se ve deliciosa esa carne, la voy a dejar en los huesos-Dijo mientras retiraba su plato, mientras Naruko y la castaña se caían de espaldas al entender lo que se refería el rubio-Que paso?-Dijo extrañado.

-Nada Naru-kun, parece que alguien se estuvo entusiasmando con lo que dijiste-Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa burlona hacia la mesera, la cual estaba muy decepcionada.

-Es verdad… Digo, disfruten su comida!-Se corrigió rápidamente, para después salir corriendo de ahí por la vergüenza.

-Y la cuenta?-Pregunto Naruto antes de encogerse de hombros-_Mmm, no creo que se enoje-_pensó antes de tomar el tenedor de Naruko para sacar comida y decir-Di Ah, Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras esta se sonrojaba, pero de igual manera abría la boca.

-Mmm, delicioso, me toca-Dijo para hacer lo mismo que su hermano, durante toda la cena estuvieron bromeando, lanzándose cumplidos, avergonzando al otro con algunos recuerdos, riéndose de otros, etc.

-Vamos?-Pregunto el rubio mientras Naruko asentía, el rubio al ver la seña, creo un clon y le dijo-Ve a pagar-Para después retirarse junto con su hermana.

-_Pasó 2, listo, Paseo en el bosque, en proceso-_Pensó la Uzumaki menor.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de caminata, llegaron a un claro ubicado en el centro del bosque, en el centro de este se encontraba un pequeño estanque en el cual se reflejaba el brillo de la luna.

-Que hermoso-Dijo nuevamente Naruko al quedar asombrada por segunda vez en la noche, mientras Naruto asentía a su opinión.

-Vamos a sentarnos frente del estanque, se debe ver mejor de cerca-Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al estanque seguido por Naruko, una ves hay se sentaron en el pasto abrasados.

-Mira Nii-kun, una estrella fugaz-Dijo mientras señalaba un haz de luz que iba pasando por el cielo.

-Pide un deseo Nee-chan-Dijo mientras Naruko cerraba los ojos y murmuro algo por lo bajo que el rubio no entendió-Que pediste Nee-chan?-

-Que nunca nos separemos Nii-kun-Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su hermano.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara, nunca te dejare-Dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de la rubia, mientras esta sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa normal, era maliciosa-Nee-chan?-Pregunto el rubio algo extrañado de la sonrisa de su hermana, antes que pudiera reaccionar, Naruko saco unos sellos de sus bolsillos y se los puso en los brazos.

**Advertencia, de aquí en adelante hay Lemon, si no quieres leer, solo avanza hasta donde Termina.**

-Lo siento Nii-kun, pero no puedo vivir sin ti-Dijo mientras bajaba hasta los pantalones de Naruto, para posteriormente comenzar a bajarlos-_Creo que mejor me salto el paso 4_-Penso la rubia.

-Nee-chan! Que estás haciendo!-Grito asombrado el rubio, mientras Naruko dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y lo miraba.

-Nii-kun, como te dije en la mañana, te amo y no puedo esperar más para demostrártelo-Dijo muy decidida la rubia, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo y sacar los boxers del rubio, dejando ver el miembro de 25 centímetros ya erecto de Naruto-Vaya Nii-kun, eres muy grande-Dijo en shock la rubia, para después bajar la cabeza y darle un beso en la punta, enviándole un escalofrió a la espalda del rubio.

-Nee-chan-Murmuro el rubio tratando de recuperar el movimiento.

-Solo disfruta Nii-kun-Dijo sensualmente para volver a bajar y pasar la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene del rubio, haciéndolo gemir de placer, repitió esto una cuantas beses antes de meterse la punta en la boca.

-N-n-Naruko-chan, para por favor-Dijo el rubio entre gemidos.

Naruko al escucharlo sonrió, para después empezar a meterse el miembro del rubio en la boca, y ponerse a absorberlo y enrollar la lengua en lo que pudo del miembro de su hermano, asiéndolo gruñir de placer por la sensación, Naruko empezó a subir y a bajar la cabeza, con el miembro del rubio aun en su boca, puede que ella no lo hiciera del todo bien, pero para el rubio era como estar en el cielo, siguió con lo suyo hasta que sintió el miembro palpitar en su boca, Naruko sonrió al saber lo que venía.

-Naruko-chan ya no aguanto-Gruño el rubio mientras la rubia soltaba el miembro y abría la boca esperando la carga del rubio, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Naruko al sentir el sabor espeso en su boca, empezó a degustar lo que callo en su boca, mientras el resto callo en su cara-Mmm, delicioso-dijo al degustar la semilla de Naruto, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos vio la cara de su Nee-chan la cual estaba manchada de semen y tenía una mirada inocente, antes de que esta preguntara-Lo hice bien Nii-san-Dijo con una voz inocente, mientras el rubio se llevaba la mano a la nariz tratando de contener una hemorragia nasal por la imagen que vio, para darse cuenta que había recuperado la movilidad de las manos. Mientras tanto Naruko procedía a sacarse los restos de semilla de la cara.

Una vez más calmado, Naruto le pregunto a su hermana-Naruko-chan estas segura de querer continuar?-Pregunto Naruto seriamente mirando a su hermana.

-Si Naru-kun, quiero continuar, es lo que más quiero-Dijo decidida mientras Naruto asentía y procedía a besarla con pasión, sorprendiendo a la rubia, pero de igual forma lo devolvió.

-Lista?-Pregunto después de separarse, Naruko simplemente asintió antes de que Naruto atacara su cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras Naruto dirigía las manos a la espalda de la rubia, para proceder a desatar los cordones que sostenían el vestido de la rubia, para proceder a destaparlos, para que posteriormente el vestido callera al suelo, revelando un conjunto de lencería muy exótico.

-Valla, parece que alguien tenía todo planeado-Dijo el rubio en forma de broma.

-Je creo que me descubriste-Dijo apenada, mientras el rubio abría los ojos enormemente.

-O-o-ósea que lo tenías planeado-Dijo el rubio, mientras Naruko asentía apenada al verse descubierta-Vaya, quien diría que saldrías tan estratégica-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes que Naruko pudiera responder, Naruto volvió a besar el cuello de la rubia, mientras volvía a dirigir las manos a la espalda de la rubia, pero esta vez, para desatar el sostén, intento durante unos minutos, pero no podía-Ahh, como mierda se desata esto!-Grito Naruto para gracia de su hermana.

-Je je, déjame ayudarte-Dijo mientras dirigía las manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén-Listo-Dijo mientras Naruto volvía a besar el cuello de su Nee-chan, para después bajar a los pechos y empezar a chupar el pezón derecho, mientras amasaba el pecho izquierdo sacándole un gran gemido a la rubia.

Naruto siguió su labor durante unos minutos, pero se detuvo para sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa, para volver a concentrarse en los pechos de la rubia que gemía sin control, pero esta vez fue al pezón izquierdo y amasaba el derecho, luego de unos minutos dejo los pechos de la Uzumaki para bajar dejando un camino de besos, una vez que llego a su objetivo, retiro las bragas, revelando no haber ni un solo bello y dejo salir su aliento hacia la zona intima de su hermana, mandándole un escalofrió a esta.

-Ahh, Nii-kun, por favor, sigue-Pidió entre gemidos la rubia, Naruto sonrió maliciosamente antes de besar los muslos de su hermana, soplando de vez en cuando sobre la feminidad de la rubia en forma de burla-Nii-kun, deja de jugar conmigo!-Grito muy enojada la rubia de que Naruto no hiciera su parte, antes que pudiera volver a reclamar, el rubio empezó a lamer la clítoris de la rubia, haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte que antes, lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua de Naruto adentrándose en su santuario, para luego empezar a moverse dentro de ella, mientras su nariz rosaba la clítoris de la rubia, la cual estaba a punto de terminar-Ahh, Nii-kun, ya no aguant… Ahh!-Grito la rubia mientras tomaba la cabeza del rubio y la apretaba contra su entrepierna, para después soltar su miel en la boca del rubio.

-Mmm, tienes muy buen sabor Naruko-chan-Dijo mientras tragaba lo que aun tenía en la boca, antes de pararse y abrasar de la cintura a Naruko-Quieres continuar o lo dejamos para después?-Pregunto seriamente mirando a los ojos azules de Naruko, la cual solo sonrió antes de besarlo con pasión mientras hacían un baile de lenguas, cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía-Eso es un sí?-Pregunto de nuevo mientras Naruko asentía.

Naruto la tomo al estilo novia antes de acostar a Naruko en el pasto y acostarse encima de ella, mientras tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía hacia la entrepierna de su hermana-Lista?-Dijo para recibir un asentamiento de la Uzumaki, Naruto al ver el asentamiento de la rubia empezó a meter la punta, para seguir hasta que se topó con una barrera que le impedía el paso, Naruko al sentirlo en su himen hiso una mueca de dolor, el rubio al ver la cara de su hermana, la beso mientras rompía la barrera de Naruko, una vez dentro se mantuvo quieto esperando que su hermana se acostumbrara a él.

Naruko tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero luego de unos minutos la rubia ya se había acostumbrado y le dio un asentamiento a Naruto, este capto el mensaje y empezó a moverse lentamente, luego de unos minutos el rubio comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Ahh, Nii-kun, si sigues así no creo aguantar mucho más-Dijo entre gemidos la rubia menor, antes de volver a ser besada por Naruto, quien cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, incremento la velocidad de las embestidas, para luego darle una estocada final a la rubia mientras ambos llegaban a su clímax.

-NII-KUN/NEE-CHAN-Gritaron al uní-sonido mientras el rubio soltaba su carga dentro de la Uzumaki, para que luego esta derramara sus jugos sobre él.

-Eso… fue… lo… mejor… que sentí… en mi vida-Dijo Naruko entre jadeos, luego de unos segundos así, la rubia se retiró del miembro aun erecto de su hermano-Nii-kun-Dijo llamando la atención de este-Quiero ser completamente tuya-Dijo mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado, no entendía lo que se refería, pero Naruko se dio vuelta y levanto el trasero-Por favor Nii-kun-Dijo haciendo el **Kinjutsu: Koinu no Me no Jutsu (Técnica Prohibida: Técnica de Ojos de Cachorrito)**.

-No agás eso, sabes que no puedo resistirme-Dijo mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, pero su hermana se ponía delante de el siempre que este volteaba la cabeza-Esta bien Naruko-chan, pero ten en cuenta que te va a doler-Dijo mientras la rubia asentía y se paraba del suelo y se ubicaba detrás de Naruko, una vez en posición dirigió su miembro a la entrepierna de la rubia para tomar los fluidos para usarlos de lubricante-Aquí voy-Dijo mientras empezaba a entrar en el ano de la rubia, la cual estaba mordiéndose los labios para aguantar el dolor-Listo, empezare despacio si?-

Luego de un asentamiento de la rubia Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras aumentaba el ritmo constantemente, luego de un rato el rubio tomo ambos pechos de Naruko mientras los empezaba a amasar, en ese instante se le vino a la mente una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Minato mientras estaban en el sello…

**FlashBack**

Naruto se encontraba frente a una versión adulta de el mismo, pero sin sus marcas en las mejillas.

-Naruto, me queda poco tiempo, por eso te quiero dar mi secreto mejor guardado, ni siquiera Jiraya-sensei lo sabe-Dijo seriamente el rubio mayor, mientras al rubio le entraba la curiosidad.

-Y que es Tou-san?-Pregunto muy curioso.

-Cuando estés con una chica, recuerda siempre el primer paso del Rasengan, lo recuerdas?-Pregunto el rubio mayor, mientras Naruto asentía.

-Si el globo de agua-Dijo mientras el Kage asentía.

-Sí, solo alzo con menos chakra, recuérdalo hijo, este es mi legado, úsalo con sabiduría-Dijo el rubio mayor, mientras empezaba a desaparecer en el aire.

**FlashBack End**

-_Me pregunto si…-_Pensó el rubio mientras empezaba a mandar chakra a sus manos para posteriormente hacerlo girar.

-Ahhh!-Grito la rubia, mientras el rubio se asustaba y dejaba de mandar chakra a sus manos.

-Lo siento Naruko-chan yo no qu…-No pudo terminar por que su hermana lo interrumpió.

-Quien te dijo que pararas! Sigue asiéndolo!-Grito mientras el rubio se volvía a asustar y seguía haciendo lo que le había dicho su padre-Ahh, si más fuerte Nii-kun, mas fuerte!-Exigió mientras el rubio hacia lo que le pedía.

-Nee-chan, estas muy apretada, no creo que resista mucho más-Dijo mientras gruñía por la sensación que el trasero de Naruko le daba.

-Yo tampoco creo aguantar Nii-kun, espero que luego lo podamos repetir-Pidió Naruko mientras el rubio se quedaba algo nervioso, antes de sonreír y acercarse al oído de la rubia.

-Cuando quieras… Nee-chan-Dijo al oído de la rubia mandándole escalofríos por la columna, antes de simplemente disfrutar de lo que hacían

Luego de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban por llegar a su clímax.

-Ahhh-gritaron ambos a la ves mientras terminaban su acto de amor.

-Te amo-Dijo la rubia menor, antes de caer dormida en los brazos del rubio.

-Yo igual te amo… Nee-chan-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo, para posteriormente aparecer en su habitación-_Eres un genio Tou-san-_Pensó antes de acompañar a su hermana en su mundo de sueños.

**Fin del Lemon.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Paraíso.**

Se pueden ver 3 personas alrededor de una esfera de cristal, 2 hombres y una mujer, el primero era peli-blanco y tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, mientras escribía en una pequeña libreta tan rápido que llegaba a salir humo de esta, el segundo hombre es una versión adulta de Naruto, solo sin las marcas en sus mejillas, este tenía una mirada de asombro e incredulidad en su rostro, mientras que la mujer era peli-roja de ojos violeta, en su rostro se podía ver una mirada perdida y de shock total.

-El Gaki me supero, estoy tan feliz!-Grito el peli-blanco mientras lloraba a cascadas de la felicidad-Es un digno Ero-Gama-Sennin-Dijo mientras se retiraba las lágrimas de sus ojos, antes de dirigirle una mirada enojada al rubio-Tu! Porque nunca me enseñaste a hacer eso!-Grito, pero el rubio no lo escucho.

-L-l-lo hicieron, mis hijos tuvieron sexo entre ellos-Dijo el rubio con una mirada incrédula en su rostro-Tú los corrompiste Jiraya-sensei!-Grito apuntando al peli-blanco, ahora reconocido como Jiraya.

-Antes que nos culpemos entre nosotros, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí Minato-Dijo Jiraya algo nervioso, mientras el rubio reconocido como Minato ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Por qué lo dices sensei?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

El peli-blanco señalo a la única mujer presente-Si estamos aquí cuando salga de su Shock, creo que nos matara, puede que estemos muertos, pero conociendola de seguro se las arregla para hacerlo-Dijo muy asustado, mientras el rubio abría los ojos en shock al darse cuenta que su esposa también vio el acto de _amor fraternal_.

Antes que se pudieran mover, ambos fueron rodeados por unas extrañas cadenas, las cuales salieron de la espalda de la peli-roja-Ustedes! Pervirtieron a mis hijos! Miren lo que estaban haciendo!-Grito muy enojada la peli-roja.

-Alto! A mí no me eches la culpa yo morí cuando Naruto tenía 2 años, no hice nada!-se defendió el rubio, antes que las cadenas lo aventaran contra una pared que había cerca.

-Tu! Tú fuiste el que corrompiste la inocencia de mis pequeños!-Grito la peli-roja mientras dirigía todo su enfado al peli-blanco.

-T-t-tranquila Kushina, ellos se aman, no le veo nada de malo-Trato de salvarse, mientras hablaba con dificultad Jiraya, ya que la ahora conocida como Kushina estaba apretando cada vez más fuerte su agarre.

-Y Eso que! Tú los corrompiste, y pagaras por eso!-Grito mientras procedía a darle una gran golpiza al peli-blanco, y de pasadita unos cuantos golpes al rubio por enseñarle cosas pervertidas al rubio menor.

-_Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto-_Pensó Jiraya mientras seguía recibiendo la golpiza de parte de la peli-roja.

A lo lejos se podían ver 2 hombres, ambos de unos 40 años, el primero vestía una túnica blanca y su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes, mientras que el otro vestía una armadura de batalla y tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos.

-Shinigami, crees que debamos intervenir? Digo sabes que si los matan estando muertos sus almas pueden perderse para siempre-Dijo el rubio mientras el peli-blanco hacia una señal de que no le importa con la mano.

-Nee no creo que lo mate Kami-Nii-san, además si sobreviven a esto dejare el alma de ambos, así que todos felices-Dijo el conocido como Shinigami a Kami.

-Lo tenías planeado cierto?-Pregunto el oji-verde, mientras el oji-rojo asentía con una sonrisa.

-Por qué crees que todo salió perfecto en la cita de esos 2? Quería que llegaran a ese punto y que Kushina se encargara de descargar su ira contra ellos y no contra los ángeles o demonios que la cuidan-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Kami soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, su hermano nunca cambiaba.

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el Lemon, perdonen si no quedo muy bueno, es el primero que hago-Dijo algo apenado el autor-Perdón por la tardanza, sé que actualice el lunes, pero igual, no había podido terminar el capítulo por falta de tiempo, y si hay faltas ortográficas, perdón de nuevo, escribí la mayoría en mi celular.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios porque, no Comentarios=Autor triste, Autor triste=Falta de inspiración, Falta de Inspiración=No actualización rápida, No actualización=Lectores triste, xD okno#, pero igual se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Bye bye, cuídense y nos vemos luego, posiblemente en El Mutante Perfecto, o quien sabe, en una de esas me da el tiempo e inicio el nuevo fic.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	5. Y eso que era la Inocente

**Yo no Quería ser Sensei**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose y trayéndoles el quinto? Si quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, al igual que en el otro capítulo va a haber Lemon! Al parecer el anterior estuvo bueno jeje, bueno no los entretengo más pasemos con la sección Escuchando al pueblo:**

**QuiriQuiroga: Parece que te gusto xD uno nunca sabe cuántos usos tienen las cosas, y parece que Minato le encontró otro al Rasengan xD Exacto, todo sea por mantener la sangre (Sii claro por eso) Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que te guste.**

**Gjr20900: Viejo no me llames asi que me asustas, yo no le doy al Yaoi, te digo al instante…, parece que a alguien le gusto el Lemon e.e, Minato y Kushina deberían alegrarse, su sangre se mantendrá pura, además que mejor que hermanos, asi no tienen que andarse preocupando con quien sale cada uno (Escusas, escusas xD) Aquí está el Cap, disfrútalo y espero que te guste el Lemon.**

**Metalero-7896: Me alegro que te guste mi trabajo, disfruta el cap.**

**Momo-aster: ****Que**** bien que te gustara el cap, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, que lo disfrutes y cuídate.**

**Wolfexgigax: Yo igual lo aria, al igual que una gran lista de personas que tengo en mente xD no importa si es presidenta de donde sea, me voy a su país y formaremos un súper ejercito de pervertidos entrenados y luego dominaremos el mundo!, Aquí está el cap, cuídate y nos vemos luego.**

**Homicidal Liu: Ya lo creo Cherry, y de qué forma xD si es mi primer Lemon, sé que lo hice algo corto pero lo del medio es puro golpe de cadera y gemidos, sabes lo que quiero decir e.e, Sally no que era la que no le gustaba el Hentai xD parece que salió peor que los otros 2, Liu aquí está la siguiente, y como dice el nombre del Cap "Y eso que era la Inocente" creo que deduces quien sigue, nos vemos luego y cuídense.**

**Darktiden: ****Que**** bien que te gustara mi idea, Wendy fue uno de mis personajes favoritos y por eso decidí agregarla aquí, lo de las tildes era porque tenía mal configurado el teclado y no encontraba como arreglarlo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo pude volver a su configuración original, lo de la presentación, Ooc, por lo cual puede variar un poco sus gustos y personalidad del original, Segundo Review, gracias por el dato, creo que le salió demasiado barato xD pero que se le va a hacer, con lo de Minato, no que el Segundo había empezado la técnica y Minato la había terminado? Nee detalles, no afectan la historia, Si era vestido de cuerpo completo, me confundí, Sobre lo de las colas, se controló xD o eso creo, y eso de que Naruto es un pan de dios no me gusta mucho, lo encuentro muy inocente asi de que no mata nada porque es incorrecto, vivió una guerra y no creo que siga siendo asi, y sobre los errores que tengo, cuando termine de escribir este capítulo voy a editar todos los capítulos de esta serie, pero solamente para arreglar las faltas de ortografía y las partes mal redactadas, bueno cuídate y disfruta el cap.**

**Zafir09: No falta el imbécil de cada generación que se cree superior, que bien que te gustara la cita y el Lemon en especial, lo de las ropas jeje, lo veras al principio de este capítulo, Minato y Jiraya pagaron por "pervertir" a los rubio xD Y Creo que adivinaste quien es la siguiente por el nombre del cap.**

**Gerymaru: Seh, todo sea por el bien del clan e.e, no sé si viste mi perfil, pero hay dice que una de las cosas que me disgustan es el NaruHina, asi que creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta.**

**Darktiden: Gracias por los errores, cuando tenga tiempo edito los capítulos y los arreglo, duerme bien.**

**Alexzero: ****Que**** bien que te gustara mi trabajo, aquí está la continuación, cuídate y nos vemos pronto.**

**CPU C. Yakumo: Enserio me alegra que te gustara mi historia, que me digan eso es una de las cosas que me animan a seguir, el NaruHana es una de mis parejas favoritas, no soy lolicon pero igual es una de mis parejas preferidas xD.**

**Souch: Me alegro enormemente que te gustara mi historia, disfruta el capítulo, cuídate.**

**Korua: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, aquí está la continuación.**

**Kokuryushintei: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, jeje espero que este igual te guste, disfruta el capítulo.**

**No los entretengo más, Rick.**

**-**_**Okami no Me no Posee nada de Naruto ya sea Personajes/Técnicas/Espacios/Etc.**_

**Algo antes que lo olvidemos, Mina Inuzuka es igual a Hana, pero viste unas ropas parecidas a Ino pero en color marron.**

**Capítulo 5: Y eso que era la inocente**

Un día tranquilo en la aldea de la Hoja, todos hacían sus actividades normales, y como siempre, el infaltable…

-NARUTO!-

Grito de la Hokage dirigido hacia el Sennin rubio, cual es la razón de este grito? En un segundo lo veremos.

**FlashBack**

_La rubia Kage se encontraba por los bosques que rodean su aldea en su ya habitual paseo matutino en compañía de su alumna, ambas se encontraban en un silencio muy cómodo, hasta que la morena lo interrumpió._

_-__Que__ es eso?-Pregunto mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la orilla de un lago que estaba al frente de ellas._

_-__Que__ cosa Shizune?-Pregunto Tsunade curiosa._

_-Hay unas cosas adelante, parece que son ropas-Dijo mientras Tsunade dirigía la mirada hacia el lago._

_-Tienes razón, vamos a ver-Ordeno la rubia mientras Shizune asentía y se dirigían a la orilla del lago._

_Una vez ahí vieron un vestido rojo que se les hacía familiar tirado en el suelo, unos metros más allá unas ropas claramente masculinas, Shizune las reconoció al instante, solo había una persona en toda Konoha que tenía esas ropas, pues ella misma se las había hecho. _

_-Parece que una parejita paso una buena noche-Murmuro la rubia con un leve sonrojo en su rostro._

_-Etto, Tsunade-sama, reconoce de quien es esto?-Pregunto mientras tomaba una chaqueta que estada en el suelo._

_-Naruto? Pero sí que yo sepa no tiene novia-Menciono tratando de recordar alguna novia del rubio, cosa la cual no logro, dirigió la mirada hacia el vestido para tratar de reconocer a la dueña de este._

_-Un momento, este no es el vestido que Naruko-chan nos pidió que le ayudáramos a elegir?-Pregunto Shizune para sí misma mientras tomaba la prenda mencionada-Por que estará aquí? Sera que se lo abra prestado a la novia de Naruto-kun?-Pregunto inocentemente la morena mientras la Senju abría los ojos enormemente._

_-Un segundo, la ropa de Naruto, el vestido de Naruko-chan, y estas manchas…-Murmuro mientras pasaba los dedos por una mancha de dudosa procedencia en el piso-Esto es…-Susurro al reconocer lo que era la mancha._

_-Tsunade-sama que pasa?-Pregunto viendo a su maestra que se había quedado con la mirada en blanco-Tsunade-sama?-_

_La rubia se levantó del suelo y de pronto empezó a emanar cantidades industriales de KI antes de gritar._

_-NARUTO!-_

**FlashBack End**

**Con Naruto y Naruko, Momentos antes**

La pareja de hermanos estaban ambos despiertos, pero aun acostados disfrutando la muta compañía, sabían que tenían que hablar de lo que paso, pero lo dejarían para más tarde.

-Etto, Nii-kun-Murmuro la rubia llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Que pasa Naruko-chan?-Pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la oji-azul.

-Donde está mi vestido?-Pregunto mientras el rubio abría los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de algo.

-Olvide traer las ropas!-Exclamo con la mirada perdida mientras la rubia lo miraba en shock al saber lo que podría pasar si alguien las encontraba.

-Y qué esperas! Ve por ellas, el vestido costo súper caro!-Le grito a su hermano mientras este se levantaba rápidamente y se ponía a buscar sus ropas normales-Un momento que día es hoy?-Pregunto mientras Naruto dirigía la mirada hacia el calendario.

-10 de diciembre, por qué?-Respondió el rubio.

-No qué fecha, que día-Dijo Naruko mientras el rubio volvía a mirar el calendario.

-Domingo-Dijo simplemente, pero se extrañó al ver que Naruko había abierto los ojos de golpe-Que pasa?-Pregunto extrañado.

-De casualidad te acuerdas que hace Tsunade-sama todos los domingos por la mañana?-Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio.

-Pues simple, siempre da un…-Se quedó callado por un momento-Paseo por el bosque-Finalizo aterrado ante la posibilidad que la Kage encontrara sus pertenencias.

-Por lómenos limpiaste cierto?-Pregunto esperanzada de recibir una respuesta positiva, pues sin "eso" podrían decir que se habían bañado en el lago.

-Ayer estaba muy cansado, con suerte pude traernos aquí, así que…-Murmuro el rubio mientras buscaba desesperado sus ropas, las cuales al parecer habían desaparecido.

-VE A BUSCAR NUESTRAS ROPAS EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!-Grito Naruko mientras se dirigía al rubio sin importarle estar desnuda.

-Pero aun no encuentro mi ropa-Se excusó pero como respuesta recibió solamente una mirada penetrante de su "hermana"-Esta bien, ya voy-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta aun desnudo, pero antes de poder abrirla…

-NARUTO!-Fue la voz que ambos reconocieron fácilmente como la de Tsunade.

-Ahhh! Nos descubrió!-Grito aterrada la rubia menor.

-Para aclarar, tú me violaste cierto?-Pregunto el rubio tratando de buscar una salida a la paliza que seguramente le daría la rubia mayor.

-Que! Como que te viole!-Grito Naruko.

-Bueno, usaste sellos paralizadores en mí, no me dejabas opción cierto?-Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo no escuche que te quejaras, además me dijiste que podíamos repetirlo!-Se defendió la Uzumaki.

-Bien, inculparte a ti no servirá, es obvio que te creerán a ti-Murmuro el rubio-Que hacemos? No vas a dejar que me machaquen y posiblemente me castren cierto?-Pregunto tratando de que su hermana le diera una respuesta.

-Bueno, no es mala idea-Bromeo la rubia aun desnuda tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Con que esas tenemos eh…-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a Naruko y la abrazaba por atrás, sobresaltándola y sacándole un sonrojo a esta-Si me castran quien te va a hacer "cositas"?-Pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y dirigía la mano hacia su intimidad.

-Hmmp, Nii-kun que haces-Dijo entre gemidos mientras el rubio llegaba a su destino

**Lime!**

**-**Bueno, si me van a castrar quiero disfrutar por última vez-Le dijo al oído para luego pasarle la lengua por el cuello.

-Sabes que las chicas están en casa?-Le pregunto antes de darse vuelta y darle un breve beso.

-La habitación tiene sellos de sonido, no creo que escuchen-Dijo mientras empezaba tomaba el trasero de la rubia-Además será breve, ayer lo hicimos muy apurados-Le dijo antes le darle un beso y pedirle permiso para entrar en la boca de la rubia, cosa que esta acepto al instante, luego de una batalla de lenguas se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos-Al ataque!-Grito al momento de lanzar a Naruko a la cama y atrapar sus pechos, el izquierdo con la boca y el derecho con la mano.

-Ahhh, Nii-kun p-p-para la otra avisas!-Grito entre gemidos mientras el rubio sonreía y bajaba la mano izquierda e insertaba un dedo en la feminidad de la rubia, para luego insertar dos mas-Empiezo a creer que alguien leía los libros de Ero-Sennin-Menciono la oji-azul con una sonrisa burlona mientras se dejaba consentir.

-Que esperabas? Estuve con él durante 3 años, era obvio que en alguna ocasión me obligaría a leerlos, pero no parece que te molesta-Dijo mientras soltaba el pezón izquierdo y aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos, ganados un gemido de la Uzumaki menor.

-No voy a perder-Murmuro entre dientes antes de hacer un sello con sus manos-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-Exclamo al momento que 2 nubes de humo se formaran en la espalda del rubio, revelando dos clones de Naruko los cuales se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que ella, Naruko asintió al momento que ambos clones se acercaran al rubio y lo sacaran de encima de la original.

-Ahora es nuestro turno…-Empezó el primer clon mientras empujaban al rubio a la cama.

-De jugar contigo…-Secundo el segundo al momento que la original se posicionaba frente a la entrepierna del rubio.

-Nii-kun-Finalizaron las 3 antes que la original engullera el pene del rubio de golpe, mientras los clones empezaran a besar el torso y cuello de Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir por la sensación de tres bocas recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Pero que…-Murmuro el rubio dándose cuenta que no podía mover los brazos.

-Son muy prácticos no?-Pregunto uno de los clones mientras mostraba un sello paralizador, al tiempo que Naruto se daba cuenta que tenia de los mismos sellos en sus brazos.

-Esto ya me está asustando-Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos, pero le era difícil concentrarse en algo ya que Naruko aún seguía engullendo su miembro, de una forma mucho más placentera que el día anterior.

-Ni lo intentes Nii-kun, estos son sellos de buena calidad-Dijo el segundo clon antes de bajar y empezar a lamer el tallo del pene, mientras la original se encargaba de la parte superior.

-Di ahhh-Ordeno el clon restante mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos y lo llevaba a la boca del rubio el cual lo acepto sin pensarlo mucho.

-No te duele el trasero por lo de ayer?-Pregunto el rubio mientras masajeaba las nalgas del clon, ya sin el pezón en su boca.

-Bueno solo un poco pero… espera que!-Exclamo sorprendida al darse cuenta que el rubio había recuperado sus manos.

-Nos vemos luego linda-Menciono el rubio antes de darle una fuerte nalgada, disipando al clon al instante.

Naruko quedo en blanco al recibir los recuerdos del clon, inevitablemente soltó el miembro del rubio con un sonoro-Plop!-La sensación de la mano de su hermano dándole la nalgada, además de la fuerza que ocupo la hizo gruñir, sacándole una sonrisa al Uzumaki.

-Te gusto Nee-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba de la cintura al otro clon y lo ponía sobre él, la rubia no respondió pues seguía en blanco por la acción de su _amado hermano_-Tomare eso como un si-Dijo antes de darle una suave nalgada al clon mientras masajeaba el trasero de este, siguió dándole suaves nalgadas hasta que-Plaf!-Otra fuerte nalgada disipo al clon, mandándole los recuerdos a Naruko.

-Más fuerte!-Exclamo de repente la rubia con un sonrojo marcado.

-Creo que eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora…-Empezó a hablar el rubio-A comer!-Exclamo antes de dirigirse directamente a la feminidad de la rubia la cual apenas sintió la lengua de su hermano adentrándose en su santuario empezó a gemir son control.

-Ahh Nii-kun! N-n-no es justo que solo tú de diviertas!-Exclamo con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, mientras el rubio dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y la vio a los ojos.

-Que propones?-Pregunto curioso de la idea de su hermana.

-Primero acuéstate en la cama-Ordeno la rubia mientras su hermano hacia caso sin reclamar-Ahora me coloco aquí-Murmuro mientras se ponía sobre el rubio, dejando su feminidad sobre el rostro de este mientras ella se posicionaba delante del miembro erecto del rubio-Ahora come la parte más dulce de tu pequeña Nee-chan-Ordeno con una sonrisa inocente mientras el rubio se ponía algo nervioso.

-Si lo pones asi haces que me sienta mal-Murmuro el rubio un tanto nervioso por la forma de actuar de su hermana/amante.

-Vamos Nii-kun, acaso no quieres probarme?-Pregunto mientras acercaba su entrepierna al rostro del rubio-Que te pasa acaso te Ah!-Dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir como su hermano empezaba a devorar de golpe y de una forma desesperada-N-n-no de-dejare que me ganes-Exclamo entre gemidos antes de meterse nuevamente el miembro del rubio en su boca, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo bien por todo el placer que el rubio le estaba proporcionando.

-Creo que voy a ganar-Murmuro el rubio aun "comiendo" la "parte más dulce" de la rubia menor.

-_Último recurso_ -Pensó mientras tomaba sus pechos en sus manos y trataba de acercarlos al miembro del rubio, pero no alcanzaba a llegar-_Perdí_-Pensó con un suspiro de derrota al sentir como la parte baja de su estómago le empezaba a cosquillear-Nii-kun! No voy a resistir mucho! Creo que v-voy a… Ahmph-No alcanzo a terminar su frase por el miembro del rubio que se metió en su boca.

-Nadie te dijo que pararas-Le dijo a su hermana la cual había empezado a devorar su miembro de manera casi automática.

-No aguanto!-Exclamo la rubia mientras soltaba el miembro y se erguía, aun con la entrepierna en el rostro de su hermano, antes de soltar sus jugos directamente en la boca del rubio, el cual empezó a beberlos sin ningún problema.

-Deliciosos-Comento aumentando el sonrojo de la rubia-Anda vamos, tengo una sentencia de muerte a la que acudir-Dijo el rubio con un tono de broma, pero igual se mesclo algo de miedo.

Cuando Naruto se iba a dirigir al armario para sacar sus ropas, Naruko lo detuvo entrelazando sus manos y obligándolo a voltearse.

-No es justo…-Murmuro la Uzumaki con la mirada baja y un sonrojo marcado, ganándose una mirada confundida del rubio.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-No es justo que tu solamente te diviertas, además como tu prometida no te puedo dejar así-Murmuro por lo bajo, pero suficientemente audible para que Naruto escuchara.

-Prometida?-Pregunto con una sonrisa enternecida por la forma de actuar de la Uzumaki menor.

-Acaso no quieres que sea tu prometida?-Pregunto con un tono dolido y pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos-Solamente me usasMph!-Antes que pudiera terminar Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él para darle un tierno beso en la boca.

-Nunca te usaría, solamente me sorprendió un poco que ya te consideradas mi prometida-Explico el primogénito del Cuarto, mientras la menor se regañaba mentalmente por haber dudado de su hermano-Puede que sea un poco apresurado, pero hemos vivido toda una vida juntos, para mí no hay nada que me detenga-Le dijo antes de separarse de ella.

-Nii-kun-Dijo llamando la atención de su hermano-Te amo-Susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo igual Nee-chan-Susurro mientras la abrasaba suavemente y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Ahora volviendo al tema principal…-Dijo la rubia mientras su sonrisa se volvía pervertida y bajaba las manos a la masculinidad de su hermano.

-Empiezo a creer que Ero-Sennin te volvió pervertida-Menciono el rubio mientras ahora él se dejaba consentir, sabia como era su hermana y no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería-Y eso me encanta-Susurro con un tono pervertido-seductor.

**Mientras tanto, con el mencionado.**

-Gaki infernal no me ayudes!-Exclamo el albino el cual estaba siendo usado para… descubrir nuevas poses de yoga, si eso, que estaba siendo usado para probar nuevas poses de yoga a manos de la peli-roja Uzumaki.

-Pervertiste a mis dos pequeños! Ahora atente a las consecuencias!-Grito enfurecida mientras cambiaba la "pose de yoga", mientras a su lado se encontraba una esfera de cristal que transmitia todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de Naruto.

A una distancia segura se encontraba Minato jugando cartas con Kami y Shinigami.

-Tienes 3?-Pregunto Kami a su hermano.

-Ve a pescar-Dijo simplemente mientras miraba sus cartas.

-Apuesto mi Icha-Icha versión Obedezcan al Jefe a que Kushina le quiebra todos los huesos a Jiraya-sensei-Dijo de repente Minato mientras sacaba de un bolsillo escondido en su ropa un libro con cubierta dorada en el cual había una imagen de un hombre vestido de Kage rodeado de muchas mujeres muy hermosas y bien dotadas.

-Apuesto tu alma que Kushina te mata si ve esa cosa-Menciono con una sonrisa macabra el Shinigami mientras sacaba una esfera azul de su estómago.

-Apuesto mi palacio principal a que tu esposa te mata si se entera que estas apostando almas en un juego-Dijo esta vez Kami con una sonrisa aun más grande viendo como tanto Minato como Shinigami estaban con miradas aterradas al imaginarse a sus esposas.

-Paso!-Dijeron rápidamente ambos mientras entregaban los objetos apostados previamente a Kami.

**De vuelta con los "Hermanos Cariñosos"**

-Entonces, esto te encantara aún más-Le dijo seductoramente mientras sentaba al rubio en la cama, pero justo antes que pudiera llegar a su objetivo…

-Naruto Uzumaki baja aquí ahora mismo!-Fue el grito que fácilmente reconocieron como Tsunade.

**Fin Lime**

-Estoy muerto-Dijo simplemente el rubio mientras se ponía a buscar sus ropas, al igual que la rubia, que estaba algo enojada por no ver a su Nii-kun sucumbir ante ella, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que unos ojos marrones los miraban desde una pequeña abertura en la pared, y también olvidaron que cierta ocupante de la casa tenía una habilidad que le permitía ver atraves de las paredes.

**Con Wendy.**

**-**Naruko-chan me gano-Murmuro con una tristeza muy aparente-Maldición si no me hubiera quedado dormida ayer de seguro yo hubiera sido la primera-Maldijo mirando un conjunto de lencería que había sobre su cama, el cual había ocupado el día anterior para su cita.

La Marvell tenía un plan similar al de Naruko, ir a su cita, ubicarse en un lugar alejado, confesarle sus sentimientos a su Sensei y luego… dejaría salir una parte de ella poco conocida.

-No me puedo rendir! Naru-kun tiene unos clanes que restaurar y eso me da una oportunidad!-Exclamo con determinación antes de dirigirse a un cajón que se encontraba cerrado con llave, del cual saco unos libros Icha-Icha, unas revistas que decían "Mi experiencia" como título y varias revistas y hojas sueltas con el mismo contenido.

-Veamos, Seduciendo a Onii-chan? De seguro Naruko-chan ocupo esa estrategia, descartado-Dijo mientras tiraba un Icha-Icha de nuevo al cajón-Obedezcan al Jefe? Tampoco, parece más del tipo esclavista o Maid, sabía que tenía que comprarme ese traje la semana pasada-Esta vez fue cierto libro de tapa dorada, el cual ahora igual tenía Kami-Enfermera? No, madura en celo? Me suena a la mama de Mina, tampoco-La peli-azul se empezaba a desesperar por no encontrar nada relacionado con los trajes que tenía-Ahhh! No encuentro nada… un momento que es esto?-Se preguntó mientras tomaba una de las revistas.

Está a diferencia de las otras se encontraba cubierta por una pequeña nube de polvo, impidiéndole ver el nombre, cuando la oji-marrón la tomo y le sacudió el polvo se fijó que en la portada había una chica vestida a lo tipo colegiala mientras su título decía "Seduciendo al Sensei". Apenas leyó el titulo la abrió y empezó a leerla rápidamente, cuando termino de leer el artículo principal se sonrojo y una amplia sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios.

-Nos divertimos mucho en la academia… Naruto-sensei-Murmuro con la sonrisa aun latente en su rostro, pero recordó algo-Seguro Tsunade-sama se dio cuenta de algo, mejor bajo y trato de curar a Naru-kun-Se dijo a si misma antes de retomar su mirada y sonrisa inocente y salir de la habitación.

**Con Hanabi, al mismo tiempo que Wendy.**

**-**Maldita sea! Naruko-chan me gano! Eso me gano por haberme apresurado!-Gritaba furiosa la Hyuga mientras su línea sucesoria estaba activada y las venas alrededor de sus ojos eran más visibles que de costumbre-Respira, cuentas hasta diez, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y Seis son diez! Maldita sea como pude perder!-Al parecer su método para calmarse no le hizo mucho efecto.

Se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos hasta que recordó cierta parte de la presentación de su sensei.

-"_Mi sueño para el futuro es reestablecer el clan Uzumaki para que los vejestorios no traten de usar a Naruko-chan_"-Recordó lo dicho por el rubio en su primer día de equipo-_Eso es! Aún tengo mi oportunidad, primero tratare de hacerlo por mí misma y si fallo le pido a Tou-sama que me comprometa con él, Hinata-Nee no podría por ser la heredera del clan, lo que me deja como única candidata-_Pensaba mientras veía las opciones que tenia de poder estar con su rubio, las cuales a su parecer eran bastantes, sabía que Naruto les tenía un enorme cariño a las tres, las conocía de pequeñas, el prácticamente las había criado, aun teniendo solamente dos años más que ellas, a Naruko por ser su hermana, a Wendy porque ella no tenía donde ir y el rubio teniendo apenas 9 años se hizo cargo de ella, y por ultimo ella, prácticamente igual la había cuidado y consolado de toda la presión que su padre, además del clan, ponían sobre ella cuando era pequeña.

Luego de pensar eso se dio cuenta de algo, había incluido a Wendy en todo eso, aunque no le sorprendería que ella igual tuviera sentimientos por su sensei, la había cuidado y criado desde que ella tenía 7 años, era obvio que algún sentimiento tendría por Naruto.

-Me pregunto si Wendy-chan igual los habrá visto-Se dijo a si misma antes de activar nuevamente su línea sucesoria, antes de sonrojarse de golpe al ver lo que su compañera estaba haciendo-_De donde saco tantas revistas y Icha-Icha? Un momento! Ese es el Icha-Icha edición limitada!-_Pensaba mientras veía asombrada toda la colección de novelas eróticas de la peli-azul-Eso explicaría por qué se llevaba tan bien con Jiraya-sama-Murmuro recordando que la peli-azul se llevaba muy bien con el difunto albino-De haber sabido que por juntarme con el viejo me hubiera dado uno de esos lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo-Se lamentaba internamente la castaña.

-Cierto! Mejor bajo y trato de ayudar a Wendy-chan a curar a Naru-kun-Dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

**En el Pasillo.**

Cuando salieron todos se encontraron, Naruto y Naruko se pusieron nerviosos al ver que Wendy y Hanabi se encontraban en sus habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban al lado de la habitación principal.

-Por que estabas en la habitación de Naru-kun?-Pregunto Hanabi mirando a la rubia, la cual se sonrojo de golpe al recordar lo que estaban haciendo.

-N-n-n-nada importante Hanabi-chan, por qué preguntas? Viste algo?-Pregunto muy nerviosa la Uzumaki.

-_No, no vi ningún acto de amor incestuoso por si te lo preguntas-_Penso la castaña de ojos claros-No, solo preguntaba-Respondió simplemente ganando un suspiro de alivio de ambos rubios.

-Saben por qué Tsunade-sama está aquí? Y además enojada?-Pregunto Wendy siguiéndole el juego a la Hyuga.

-Yo no lo sé, tú lo sabes Naruko-chan?-Pregunto nervioso dirigiéndose a su hermana/amante.

-No lo sé, pero por que no se quedan aquí mientras nosotros vamos a ver?-Ofreció esperando un si por respuesta.

-No se preocupen por nosotras, además si Tsunade-sama está enojada Naru-kun necesitara un médico-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa inocente, generando un escalofrió en Naruto al sabes lo que venía.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Neji me pidió que fuera a ayudarlo con algo-Se excusó el mayor mientras se devolvía a su habitación para salir por la ventana, pero fue detenido por Naruko.

-Adonde crees que vas, tu igual participaste y tienes que afrontarlo-Regaño la Uzumaki menor a su hermano.

-Participar en qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Muévanse, muévanse! Baa-chan nos espera!-Ordeno Naruto mientras ponía las manos en la espalda de las chicas y las dirigía a la escalera, una vez abajo se encontraron con Tsunade sentada en un sofá mientras una aura oscura la rodeaba, mientras que Shizune se encontraba sentada al frente de ella haciendo una sopa de letras, ignorando olímpicamente a su mentora.

-Soy yo o Tsunade-sama tiene un aura oscura rodeándola?-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia menor.

-Y yo que pensaba que me había vuelto loco-Menciono Naruto mientras se acercaba a la Senju-Baa-chan? Vieja res…-No alcanzo a terminar por que un puño se enterró en su rostro, mandándolo directo a una pared.

-Tu… Maldito pervertido! Sabía que no tenía que dejar que Jiraya te cuidara!-Grito Tsunade al rubio mientras se paraba-Chicas, salgan de aquí por favor-Ordeno con una mirada que decía que no estaba preguntando, cosa que las tres aceptaron enseguida, no querían quedar en fuego cruzado-Tú te quedas Naruko-chan-Menciono mientras tomaba a la rubia menor del brazo y la sentaba en el sofá donde estaba previamente, para luego dirigirse donde se encontraba el rubio, el cual estaba apenas despertando

-Tsunade-sama no le haga nada a Naru-kun!-Suplico Naruko mientras se interponía entre el rubio y la Senju.

-Te violo!-Grito Tsunade mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, de hecho creo que fue al revés-Murmuro la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que la Senju lo escuchara.

-Hasta que lo admites-Menciono Naruto mientras se levantaba, pero volvió a caer cortesía de un golpe en la cabeza, proveniente de su hermana.

-Baka no me ayudes!-Exclamo enfadada la rubia.

-Un momento no me digas que tu…-Murmuro mientras señalaba a la menor, la cual asintió con algo de vergüenza.

-Pero fue al principio nada más! Después él estuvo de acuerdo!-Se defendió la menor.

-Pervertido! Te dejaste violar por tu hermana!-Le grito nuevamente al rubio.

-Oye ella me puso sellos paralizadores, que querías que hiciera?!-Pregunto mientras se volvía a parar-Además porque yo soy el pervertido?! Ósea que si Naruko-chan se desnuda frente a mí y me da un afrodisiaco yo soy el pervertido que se dejó violar?!-Cuestiono indignado mientras la rubia menor se ponía nerviosa.

-De hecho ese era el plan B-Murmuro por lo bajo esperando que nadie la escuchara, pero para su mala suerte tanto Tsunade como Naruto la escucharon.

Antes que la Kage de la Hoja pudiera responder, una AMBU con mascara de gato entro en la habitación.

-Naruto-kun, el consejo te solicita inmediatamente para una reunión-Informo Neko, la cual había aparecido delante de ambos Uzumaki, dándole la espalda a la rubia mayor-Naruko-chan igual deberías venir, creo que es sobre su clan-Le dijo esta vez a la menor

-Gracias Yugao-chan, en un instante vamos-Agradeció el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, por una parte se alegraba de ver a la peli-púrpura, y por otra, la AMBU había llegado en el momento preciso para salvarle el pellejo, siendo esta última la principal.

-Saben dónde está Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto a la pareja de hermanos

-Aquí estoy Neko, para que me necesitas?-Pregunto Tsunade haciéndose notar por la AMBU.

-Perdón por no haberla visto antes, el consejo llamo a una reunión urgente, al parecer el tiempo límite que Naruto-kun tenía para conseguir prometida espiro-Informo Neko mientras los rubios suspiraba, sabían a qué iba todo eso.

-Y por qué no se me informo con anticipación?-Pregunto la Senju un tanto enojada.

-Al parecer la reunión se iba a llevar a cabo sin usted Tsunade-sama-Respondió la AMBU.

-Esos viejos…-Murmuro con enfado la oji-miel-Se te ordeno que no me informaras?-Pregunto nuevamente la Senju, resiviendo un asentimiento de Neko-Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Mi lealtad esta con usted Tsunade-sama, no con los miembros del consejo-Respondió solemnemente, ganados una sonrisa de la rubia mayor.

-Muchas gracias Neko, puedes retirarte-Dijo la rubia, antes que Neko fuera cubierta por una nube de humo, para luego desaparecer.

-Con que Yugao-chan eh?-Pregunto Naruko mirando fijamente al rubio, el cual se puso nervioso al ver que su hermana se había puesto "algo" celosa.

-Muy bien, andando, pero ni crean que se salvan-Ordeno Tsunade interrumpiendo la charla de los hermanos Uzumaki, para recibir un asentimiento de parte de ambos, para que luego Naruto se acercara a Tsunade y pusiera su mano izquierda en su hombro, y la derecha en la cintura de Naruko, para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

-Eh? Donde fueron?-Pregunto Shizune la cual apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor-Me dejaron sola-

**Sala del consejo.**

En una sala ubicada en la Torre Hokage (_**Ni idea si en verdad se encuentra ahí, pero bueno, detalles**_) se encontraban reunidos los consejeros de la Hokage, el consejo civil y el consejo ninja, este último conformado por los líderes de cada clan, además de algunos ninjas de renombre.

-Se puede saber por qué no me fue informada la realización de esta reunión?-Pregunto una voz que venía de la puerta, al voltear todos vieron a Tsunade acompañada de los hermanos Uzumaki.

-Neko!-Exclamo Homura al momento que la mencionada apareciera-Se te ordeno que informaras solamente a los Uzumaki! No a la Hokage, esto es traición!-Grito muy enfadado el consejero.

-Primero que nada, Tsunade-sama se encontraba en el hogar Uzumaki, por lo cual de todas formas se iba a enterar, y segundo, mi lealtad esta con Tsunade-sama, no con ustedes-Respondió simplemente la peli-purpura, ganándose sonrisas de los miembros del consejo Shinobi, y miradas molestas de la parte civil-Con permiso, me retiro-Dijo antes de estallar en una nube de humo.

-Muy bien, me pueden decir por qué me llamaron? Estaba haciendo algo importante-Pidió saber el rubio-Y ellas se quedan aquí o si no me largo-Dijo al ver que los consejeros iban a echar a las rubias.

-Ya que, Naruto Uzumaki, se te informa que tu tiempo para escoger por lo menos una prometida para iniciar el proceso de restauración de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze se ha acabado, por lo tanto nos veremos en la obligación de asignarte una prometida-Informo Koharu con una voz que simplemente no dejaba mucho a reclamar, pero ninguno de los presentes en la sala espero la respuesta del Uzumaki.

-Y quien dice que no tengo una prometida? Está bien puede que no sea oficial pero de igual forma es mi prometida-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras Tsunade tenía una leve idea a donde iba todo esto.

-Creo que ya formalizaste las cosas con mi hija, eh?-Menciono Hiashi con una sonrisa de superioridad, pensando que la prometida de la que hablaba era Hinata.

-Con Nabi-chan?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado el rubio.

-Con Hinata-Respondió Hiashi pensando que el rubio estaba jugando.

-Porque todos creen que me gusta Hinata-Dijo el rubio por lo bajo, pero todos lo escucharon.

-Entonces Sakura?-Pregunto Mebuki.

-No-

-Ino?-Esta vez fue Inoichi.

-Dejen de decir nombres y denme hablar!-Grito ya arto el rubio.

-Silencio, Naruto puedes proseguir?-Pregunto Tazuna (_**Vive en Konoha junto con Tsunami, se mudaron a la aldea después de la guerra y forma parte del consejo por su poder económico y posición social**_).

-Bien, entonces les presento a la Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Naruko de la cintura y la acercaba a él, dejando el shock a casi todos los miembros del consejo, tanto civil como Shinobi, sacándole un sonrojo a la rubia, no pensaba que Naruto le diría a todo el consejo de lo suyo tan pronto, pero de igual forma eso la alegraba bastante.

-Eso es inaceptable!-Grito Mebuki apenas salió de su shock-Ustedes son hermanos, no pueden tener una relación!-

-Es cierto! Naruko debería ser comprometida con un poseedor de alguna línea de sangre para fortalecerla con su sangre Uzumaki, no estar con su hermano por un simple juego de niños-Y eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el civil antes que un kunai se clavara justo en medio de su frente, cortesía del Uzumaki mayor.

-Escúchenme bien! Primero que nada ninguno de ustedes va a comprometer a Naruko-chan con nadie y menos por una razón tan estúpida como esa, ella es mía y solo mía!-Rugió muy enfadado el Uzumaki mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos-Y segundo a ustedes no les tiene que incumbe lo que yo haga, no deberían decir ni pio aun si quiero tener sexo con ella en plena luz del día!-Grito Naruto mientras levantaba el dedo de en medio, dejando a todos en blanco y a la rubia menor con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Eso ultimo estuvo de más! Aunque no estaría mal-Pensó en voz alta la rubia con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pervertida-Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, sonrojando aún más a Naruko al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Pero tú me lo insinuaste!-Se defendió la rubia menor.

-Ósea que ustedes dos…-Murmuro aun en shock Tsunade-Desde cuándo?-Pregunto la rubia mayor.

-Veamos, hoy es domingo, asi que…-Empezó Naruto mientras contaba con sus dedos-Desde ayer-Respondió finalmente.

-Esto no se puede!-Grito Homura indignado.

-Ley Nº 142 de Clanes, dice que si solamente hay dos sobreviviente de un clan, y estos están emparentados sanguíneamente, pueden tener una relación sentimental, solamente si ambos están de acuerdo, con el fin de que la sangre se mantenga pura durante el mayor tiempo posible-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos, de inmediato Tsunade saco el libro que contenía todas las leyes y fue directo a la 142, para su asombro decía lo mismo que el rubio había dicho, solamente que más extenso, pero básicamente lo mismo.

-Como supiste eso?-Pregunto extrañada la rubia mayor.

-Oigan, soy el heredero de un clan casi extinto, era obvio que tenía que saberme las leyes en caso de emergencia-Respondió nervioso el rubio-_Y yo que la había inventado-_

-Naruko-chan, tú estás de acuerdo con esto?-Pregunto Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento al instante-En ese caso no nos queda de otra que aceptarlo-Dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero de igual forma tenemos que asignarle dos prometidas más para restaurar sus clanes-Dijo Koharu.

-Un momento como que tres? Solamente pertenezco a dos clanes-Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Por las dudas-Respondieron ambos consejeros, pero antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo su hermana se adelantó.

-No se preocupen, a las otras dos solo falta confirmarlas, asi que no se preocupen-Dijo Naruko mientras pensaba en sus compañeras de equipo, asombrando a todos los presentes, incluido Naruto.

**En la Mansión Uzumaki.**

En la cocina se encontraba la castaña con un enorme libro abierto, mientras lavaba algunas verduras en el lavaplatos.

-Primero se pican las zanahorias-Leyó mientras hacia lo indicado-Ahora van los pepinos, primero se cortan las puntas, luego se rocía con sal al pepino y se frota-Se sonrojo un poco, pero de igual forma hecho una pisca de sal a un pepino, para empezar a frotarlo suavemente sobre la tabla-Me pregunto si…-Murmuro mientras tomaba el pepino en sus manos y empezaba a frotarlo moviendo su mano derecha de arriba debajo de forma suave-Se sentirá asi?-Se preguntó mientras empezaba a frotarlo a una manera mucho más rápida-Froto, froto, froto, froto, froto, froto je je je-Empeso a decir mientras una amplia sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro. (_**Los que reconocieron esta escena pongan KXS al final de su comentario xD**_).

-Hanabi-chan que haces?-Pregunto Wendy a las espaldas de la castaña, asustándola al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-N-n-na-nada Wendy-chan-Respondió nerviosa la Hyuga-Para donde vas con esa mochila?-Pregunto dándose cuenta del objeto ya mencionado en la espalda de la Marvell.

-Tengo que ir a la academia, volveré más tarde-Respondió rápidamente-Le podrías dar esta nota a Naruto-sensei?-Pidió mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Está bien-Respondió con una sonrisa antes que la peli-azul saliera corriendo con dirección a la academia.

**De vuelta a la sala.**

-Y quiénes son?-Pregunto Hiashi con la esperanza que fuera por lo menos una de sus hijas.

-No les podemos decir-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero solo tienen una semana para confirmarlo-Informo Tsunade resiviendo un asentimiento de la rubia menor.

-Algo más que necesiten hablar con nosotros?-Pregunto mirando a ambos consejos.

-Yo tengo unas preguntas-Dijo Tsume levantando la mano.

-Cuál?-

-Como estuvo la noche? De qué tamaño era? Y cuánto duraron?-Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-La noche estuvo excelente, su tamaño…-Empezó la rubia pero antes que pudiera terminar el rubio le tapó la boca.

-Naruko-chan no hables de mas-Le dijo mientras la rubia trataba sacarse la mano de su boca.

-Asi!-Grito aun con la mano tapando su boca mientras con sus manos hacía referencia al tamaño, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes.

-Nos vemos!-Grito muy avergonzado el rubio antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo llevándose a su hermana, antes que todos quedaran mirando a la Inuzuka.

-Que?-Pregunto simplemente la castaña sin inmutarse.

**Con los rubios.**

Ambos aparecieron en el cuarto del rubio, antes que el rubio se pusiera en frente de su hermana con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-No tenías que responder esas preguntas!-Grito Naruto a la rubia, la cual sonrió antes de responder.

-No te gusta avergonzarme? O que pasa Nii-kun, acaso te da miedo que Tsume-san y los otros se enteren de lo que hicimos?-Pregunto Naruko con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sinceramente no me importa, pero es Tsume Inuzuka! Como sabes que no llega la temporada de celo y le da conmigo!-Grito aterrado el rubio.

-Naru-kun ya llegaron?!-Pregunto Hanabi desde la planta baja.

-Si Nabi-chan! Enseguida bajamos!-Respondió el rubio antes de dirigirse a su hermana-Si la mama de Kiba me viola va a ser tu culpa-Le dijo a su hermana antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, seguido por la rubia la cual solamente seguía sonriendo, pero esta desvió la mirada al cuarto de la Marvell y se dio cuenta que había una revista botada, la cual tomo y la escondió en su espalda antes de seguir a su hermano a la planta baja.

Una vez abajo se encontraron con la mesa servida, el almuerzo estaba completamente conformado por ensaladas, guisos de verduras y cosas similares.

-Nos volvimos vegetarianos?-Pregunto Naruto mirando la comida.

-Puede ser, o tal vez alguien olvido que tenía que comprar comida para la alacena?-Respondió Hanabi señalando un estante completamente vacío-Tienen suerte que pude hacer algo con las verduras del jardín-Les dijo a los rubios, los cuales solamente asintieron un tanto nerviosos-Ah por cierto Naru-kun, Wendy-chan te dejo una nota-Dijo pasándole el papel que le había dado la peli-azul antes de salir.

-_Naruko-sensei, puede venir a la academia apenas pueda? Lo necesito para algo, en el salón Nº 104-_Leyo el rubio para sí mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a la puerta.

-A dónde vas Nii-kun?-Pregunto Naruko un tanto curiosa.

-Necesito ir a la academia, ustedes coman, de vuelta paso a comer algo-Informo el rubio antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

-Wendy-chan esta haciendo su movimiento-Dijo Naruko apenas el rubio se había ido, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunto Hanabi.

-Es obvio que las tres estamos enamorada de Nii-kun, o me equivoco?-Pregunto mientras Hanabi desviaba la mirada-Además creo que esto da alguna pista de por qué quería que Nii-kun fuera a la academia-Añadió mientras levantaba la revista que había encontrado anteriormente, revelando ser la misma que Wendy había leído en la mañana.

-No te molesta?-Pregunto extrañada la castaña, a lo que la rubia negó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor compartir con amigas que con desconocidas, cierto?-Respondió mientras la chica de ojos claros recordaba el C.R.A.-Y tu más te vale que te prepares, tenemos una semana nada más para confirmarlo-Le dijo antes de sentarse a comer, dejando a la Hyuga con un sonrojo en su rostro.

**En la academia.**

El rubio se encontraba buscando el salón en que la peli-azul le había pedido encontrarse, si no se equivocaba está al frente del salón en el que había ido a recoger a las chicas unos pocos días atrás.

-Aquí es-Se dijo a si mismo mientras se posicionaba frente a la puerta con el número 104 en ella-Wendy-chan ya llegue-Dijo mientras entraba al salón, pero apenas entro la puerta se cerró de golpe-Eh? Wendy-chan que pa…-Se quedó callado al ver a su alumna peli-azul vistiendo ropas algo… provocativas.

Frente a él se encontraba Wendy vistiendo un conjunto de colegiala, constaba de una camisa blanca la cual era algo transparente, dejando apreciar su sujetador, además de tener los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, dando una buena vista de sus pechos aun en crecimiento, tenía puesta una minifalda a cuadros que solamente alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero, dejando ver sus bragas blancas, su cabello seguía igual que siempre peinado en dos coletas, dándole un aspecto infantil.

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON NO ES NECESARIO LEERLO.**

-Que le pasa Naruto-sensei? Me viene a castigar?-Pregunto con voz seductora mientras se paraba del escritorio en el cual estaba sentada, para dirigirse al rubio con un seductor meneo de caderas.

-W-W-Wendy-chan! Que haces vestida así!-Exclamo con un sonrojo mientras la peli-azul simplemente sonreía seductoramente.

-Que le pasa sensei? Acaso le excita ver a su alumna asi?-Pregunto la Marvell mientras hacía circulitos en el pecho del rubio.

-Q-q-q-que?! No!-Grito muy nervioso el rubio.

-Pues yo creo que su amiguito no piensa asi, cierto Naruto Junior?-Pregunto la Marvell mientras bajaba su mano y la ponía sobre el miembro erecto del rubio, el cual se notaba aun con los pantalones puestos.

-Wendy-chan no hagas eso-Murmuro antes de recibir un beso en la boca, el cual respondió por instinto mientras tomaba la cintura de la peli-azul, antes de iniciar una danza de lenguas, de la cual el rubio resulto ganador.

-Sabe sensei? He sido una niña muy mala, creo que debería castigarme-Menciono mientras se empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-Wendy-chan, por favor arréglate esa camisa-Le pidió el rubio mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, pero no podía dejar de ver el perfecto cuerpo de su "alumna".

-Vamos sensei, no sea tan aburrido-Le dijo ya sin su camisa mientras se acercaba al rubio y le sacaba su gabardina, para luego empezar a sacarle la camisa-Necesita relajarse, y yo lo puedo ayudar-Le susurro mientras le sacaba la camisa, dejándola ver su trabajado torso.

-Wendy-chan por qué haces esto?-Pregunto el rubio antes de recibir un tierno beso de parte de la peli-azul.

-Por qué más seria? Hay alguna otra razón de que una mujer se quiera entregar a un hombre aparte de que lo ama?-Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras el rubio hacia lo posible por hacer lo mismo y no desviar la mirada hacia abajo.

-Wendy-chan…-Murmuro el rubio-Es enserio lo que dices?-Pregunto antes de recibir otro beso de parte de la Marvell.

-Lo estoy, si no lo estuviera no haría esto-Le respondió con una sonrisa-Ahora dejemos para después el cómo fue todo, eso lo podemos hablar después-Agrego mientras su sonrisa se trasformaba al estilo Jiraya-Ahora sensei, creo que merezco un castigo-Le dijo antes de sentar al rubio en una silla cercana.

-Wendy-chan, eres una pervertida-Menciono el rubio esperando avergonzarla, pero esta sonrió antes de responder.

-Y asi me quieres, no?-Respondió mientras ponía las manos en sobre los pantalones del rubio, para después bajarlos con todo y bóxers-Creo que Naruto Junior ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi-Menciono la peli-azul con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente el pene de Naruto.

-Pero eso fue hace 6 años, y solamente lo viste porque entraste al baño mientras me duchaba-Respondió el rubio mientras gruñía levemente por el tacto.

-Pero ahora no solamente voy a ver, si no a tocar y muchas cosas más-Menciono la oji-marrón con una sonrisa pervertida antes de agacharse y dirigir la boca al miembro erecto del rubio, pero antes que esta llegara a su objetivo Naruto la detuvo-Eh?-Exclamo con confusión mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el rubio.

-No, no, no Wendy-chan, te has portado muy mal y mereces un castigo, si te portas bien puede que te de una recompensa, entendido?-Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro-Lista para tu castigo?-Le pregunto a la peli-azul, la cual formo la misma sonrisa que su sensei.

-Dígame cual es mi castigo S-E-N-S-E-I?-Pregunto seductoramente la Marvell mientras se levantaba y le devolvía la sonrisa al rubio.

-Veamos, creo que unas cuantas nalgadas estarán bien por ahora-Respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba el trasero de la Marvell, la cual solo gimió antes de apoyar las manos en una mesa y levantar el trasero, haciéndolo parecer aún más grande.

-Lo creo perfecto Naruto-sensei-Dijo Wendy mientras movía el trasero incitando al rubio.

-Quien diría que la pequeña Marvell fuera tan sumisa-Comento el rubio mientras se acercaba a Wendy-Creo que esto sobra-Dijo antes de voltear a Wendy y sacarle las bragas, revelando el santuario de la peli-azul con una pequeña línea de vello azul sobre este-Ahora si estamos bien, media vuelta y las manos a la mesa-Ordeno el rubio, mientras la Marvell obedecía al instante.

-Vamos Naruto-sensei, castígueme-Invito la peli-azul antes que Naruto se pusiera en posición y le apretara el trasero, sacándole un gemido a la oji-marrón.

-Empecemos, primero, por haber incitado a tu inocente sensei a hacer esto-Inicio el rubio antes de darle una fuerte nalgada a la peli-azul.

-No tan fuerte!-Exclamo la peli-azul con un pequeño deje de dolor, pero con uno mucho mayor de placer.

-No tienes derecho a reclamar cariño-Dijo Naruto acariciando levemente el trasero de Wendy-Esta por sacarme dinero para comprar tus libros y revistas eróticas-Menciono asombrando a la peli-azul.

-Como sAhhh-Una nalgada levemente más ligera que la otra interrumpió la pregunta.

-Como lo sé? Enserio crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de toda tu colección Wendy-chan?-Pregunto el rubio-Esta por tener pensamientos sucios con tu sensei, aunque no me moleste igual merece castigo-Comento antes de darle otra fuerte nalgada al trasero ya colorado de la Marvell.

-Naruto-sensei-Gimió la peli-azul.

-Está por comerte mi yogurt de frutilla!-Exclamo antes de darle otra fuerte nalgada.

-Empiezo a creer que solo me está nalgueando porque quiere Naruto-sensei-Comento Wendy entre jadeos debido a la excitación.

-A si, y esta porque quiero-Recordó dándole otra nalgada a la Marvell- Muy bien pequeña, ya has recibido tu castigo como toda niña buena, ahora ven por tu recompensa-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla y hacia una seña con la mano para que la Marvell se acercara, cosa que esta no dudo en hacer.

-Ahora tendré mi recompensa Naruto-sensei?-Pregunto inocentemente la Marvell, pero antes que el rubio le pudiera responder unas voces provenientes del pasillo los interrumpieron.

-Hana-Nee apresúrate, de seguro que deje nuestros libros aquí!-Exclamo una voz que Wendy fácilmente identifico como Mina, su compañera de generación.

-Ya vengo Mina-chan, no te apresures-Respondió una voz que Naruto identifico como Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba.

-Aquí e…-Mina se quedó callada cuando abrió la puerta del salón donde se encontraban Wendy y Naruto, topándose con la escena de Naruto completamente desnudo sentado en una silla y Wendy agachada a escasos centímetros del miembro del oji-azul, exponiendo su colorado trasero mientras solo vestía una mini-falda y su sujetador.

-Que pasa Mi…-Lo mismo paso con Hana que se quedó helada al ver al sensei del equipo 13 y su alumna en ese momento, pero inevitablemente la atención de ambas se desvió a cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio, antes que una amplia sonrisa se formara en el rostro de ambas.

-Nos podemos unir?-Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa pervertida y una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Largo! Ahora es mío y solo mío! Después puede que lo comparta con ustedes, pero ahora es mío solamente!-Grito Wendy antes de lanzarles una esfera de aire comprimido a las Inuzuka, las cuales salieron volando del salón, atascando la puerta de paso-Ahora donde quede? A si, recibiendo mí recompensa-

Apenas termino de hablar se volteo hacia Naruto antes de agacharse y acercarse a su miembro, para proceder a meterlo lentamente en su boca.

-Wendy-chan tu boca se siente muy bien-Comento el rubio dando un leve gruñido de placer.

Al escucharlo la peli-azul no pudo evitar sonreír antes de empezar a succionarlo y tragarlo lentamente, mandando un increíble placer al rubio, para cuando llego a su tope empezar con un lento sube y baja.

-Wendy-chan como aprendiste esto?-Pregunto el rubio dejándose consentir.

-Icha-Icha- Respondió simplemente la Marvell aun ejecutando el placentero sube y baja con el miembro de Naruto en su boca.

-_Creo que te debo una muy grande Ero-Sennin-_Pensó el rubio mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la boca de su alumna envolviendo su miembro.

La Marvell siguió con lo suyo antes de empezar a aumentar el ritmo de su sube y baja, para empezar a sentir como el miembro de su sensei se empezaba a hinchar dentro de su boca.

-Dígame sensei, como lo estoy haciendo?-Pregunto sacándose el miembro de su boca, para enorme decepción del rubio.

-Muy bien, pero por favor…-Suplico el rubio, ganándose una sonrisa de Wendy que se sacó el sujetador antes de apresar el pene entre sus pechos.

-Se siente bien?-Pregunto mientras le daba besitos en la punta del miembro.

-Wendy-chan no aguanto más!-Exclamo mientras tomaba la cabeza de la peli-azul y la hacía tragar su miembro, cosa que esta no rechazo y empezó a succionarlo-Aquí voy!-Anuncio antes de soltar su carga en la boca de la Marvell, pero al ser mucha tuvo que sacarse el miembro de su boca, rociando el semen sobre su rostro y pechos.

-Tiene muy buen sabor Naruto-sensei-Comento con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Creo que me toca cierto?-Pregunto Naruto ya más recuperado mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba a Wendy y la acostaba en la mesa, pero fue detenido por esta.

-No Naruto-sensei, quiero que pasemos directo al plato de fondo-Dijo la Marvell con una voz que decía que no estaba preguntando.

-Segura Wendy-chan?-Pregunto un tanto inseguro el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de la usuaria de viento.

-NOSOTRAS SI!-Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la puerta, el cual resulto ser de las hermanas Inuzuka que estaban tratando de derribarla, olvidando por completo el Shunshin y que pueden caminar por las paredes para entrar desde afuera por una ventana.

Tanto Naruto como Wendy tuvieron una gotita en su nuca al ver a las hermanas en ese estado de… calentura.

-Ignorémoslas-Ordeno Wendy ganando un asentimiento nervioso del rubio-Ahora ven aquí Naruto-sensei-Incito la peli azul, cosa que Naruto hizo automáticamente.

-Estas segura de esto?-Pregunto ganando un asentimiento-Esta bien, entrare lento-Informo mientras ponía la punta de su pene en la entrada delantera de la Marvell, para luego empezar a meter su miembro lentamente dentro de la peli-azul, pero esta puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto para luego empujarlo de golpe hacia adentro-Wendy-chan! Estas bien?-Pregunto muy preocupado mientras levitaba a la peli-azul, aun con su miembro dentro de ella.

-De maravilla Naruto-sensei-Respondió con una cara de dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos-Duele menos asi que hacerlo lentamente, deme un segundo nada más-Pidió mientras abrazaba al rubio del cuello, antes de recibir un suave beso de parte de este.

-Tú me avisas si?-

Luego de unos segundos la Marvell le hizo una seña para que se empezara a mover, cosa que el rubio no dudo en hacer, empezando con un ritmo lento.

-Vamos sensei! Muévase más rápido!-Ordeno Wendy con los ojos cerrados, sacándole una gotita al rubio por su forma de actuar, pero de igual forma obedeció y aumento gradualmente la velocidad-Ahh sii! Más hondo Naruto-sensei!-Exclamo entre gemidos.

-Wendy-chan te sientes excelente!-Gruño el rubio mientras hacia lo pedido antes de tomar a la Marvell y voltear las posiciones, quedando el sobre la mesa con la peli-azul sobre él, para luego acercarse a sus pechos y atrapar el pezón derecho para empezar a devorarlo.

-Naruto-sensei!-Grito Wendy mientras una inmensa ola de placer recorría su cuerpo, Naruto sonrió al verla de esa forma, para luego atrapar su trasero con sus manos, sin dejar de devorar el pezón-Aghhmm-Gimió la Marvell aun más perdida en el placer por todas las atenciones que su amante le estaba otorgando.

-Que me dices si luego de esto pasamos a tu lindo culito Wendy-chan?-Pregunto luego de soltar el pecho de la mencionada, mientras una amplia sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro.

-Me encantaría!-Grito entre gemidos mientras seguía cabalgando sobre el rubio.

-Es mejor prepararlo no crees?-Pregunto resiviendo un asentimiento de la peli-azul, antes de darle una nalgada al colorado trasero de Wendy-Que bien se siente-Murmuro mientras le apretaba las nalgas, antes de darle otra nalgada, haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte que antes.

-Naruto-sensei ya no aguantare mucho más!-Anuncio Wendy antes de dar un grito de sorpresa al sentir como Naruto insertaba un dedo en su ano-Q-q-que hace Naruto-sensei?-Pregunto con dificultad debido al inevitable orgasmo que se aproximaba.

-Solamente prepararte-Le respondió mientras insertaba otro dedo en el ano de Wendy.

-Ahhh!-Grito Wendy antes de derramar sus jugos sobre la entrepierna del rubio y la mesa, para que luego el rubio soltara su semilla dentro de ella-_Esto se siente tan…-_Pensó con la mirada perdida debido al intenso orgasmo que había experimentado.

-Como estuvo mi pequeñita?-Pregunto Naruto mientras la abrasaba y la acostaba sobre él, al mismo tiempo que retiraba su miembro de la vagina de la peli-azul.

-En una palabra… increíble-Respondió Wendy un poco más recuperada del inmenso orgasmo que había experimentado segundos atrás.

-Esperabas menos de mí?-Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-No-Respondió antes de darle un apasionado beso a su amante-Habías dicho algo de mí "lindo culito"?-Pregunto la Marvell mientras se levantaba de enzima de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo por lo rápido que se recuperó.

-Valla te recuperas rápido-Menciono Naruto un tanto asombrado.

-Nunca subestimes a una pervertida de primera!-Grito Wendy mientras hacia una pose épica y en su espalda explotaban unos juegos artificiales.

-Creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo con Ero-Sennin-Comento Naruto con una gotita en su nuca al ver la forma de actuar de su alumna.

-No creo que el resultado te moleste mucho-Devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa al ver como el rubio desviaba la mirada.

-Bueno, no mucho que digamos-Murmuro entre dientes, pero de igual forma la Marvell lo escucho.

-Ya, ya basta de charla, me prometiste algo y quiero que lo cumplas, ahora levántate de ahí-Ordeno Wendy mientras Naruto hacia caso, para que luego la oji-marrón se pusiera en cuatro (_**En cuatro patas, pose del perrito o como le digan en su país**_)-Vamos no tenemos todo el día-Apresuro la peli-azul, sacándole un suspiro al rubio que de igual forma se posiciono atrás de la oji-marrón y paso el pene por la vagina de su amante, para luego dirigirlo a la entrada del ano de la peli-azul.

-Suerte que te prepare hace rato, si no te dolería aun mas, lista?-Pregunto ya con la punta de su miembro lista para entrar, recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli-azul, señal para que empezará en meter su miembro en el ano de su amante, cosa que este no tardó en hacer-Wendy-chan estas muy estrecha-Comento con un gruñido de placer cuando apenas había llegado a la mitad.

-Esto se siente aún mejor-Murmuro la peli-azul mientras hacia lo posible por mantener sus brazos firmes y no dejarlos caer.

-Ya llegue-Anuncio Naruto ya con el miembro totalmente dentro de la peli-azul-Empiezo o quieres esperar un poco?-La respuesta que recibió fue un inmediato meneo de caderas de parte de Wendy, señal que entendió al instante para empezar a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y delante de una forma suave.

-Esta posición es algo incomoda, mejor la cambiamos-Comento Naruto antes de posicionar las manos en los muslos de la Marvell mientras se levantaba, sin dejar de penetrar el ano de la peli-azul, para luego dirigirse a una silla en la cual se sentó y tomo las partes de atrás de las rodillas y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos, pero de una forma más cómoda y más profunda.

-Definitivamente asi es mucho mejor-Comento Wendy mientras gemía sin control, luego de unos minutos en la misma posición ambos empezaban a llegar a su ultimo orgasmo.

-Wendy-chan no soporto más!-Grito Naruto mientras aumentaba aun más el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Yo tampoco Naruto-sensei!-Respondió Wendy al momento que ambos llegaban a su límite.

-WENDY-CHAN!/NARUTO-SENSEI!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo al momento que Naruto daba la estocada final, haciendo que ambos llegaran a su ultimo orgasmo.

-Eso… fue… increíble!-Grito Wendy con una enorme sonrisa mientras Naruto retiraba su miembro del interior de la peli-azul-Te amo Naru-kun-Susurro de repente mientras se daba vuelta y daba un beso al rubio, el cual respondió al instante.

-Yo igual mi pequeñita-Respondió mientras se separaban de la Marvell antes de crear 2 clones de sombras-Recojan las ropas y las llevan a la cabaña-Ordeno antes de desaparecer en un destello.

-AL FIN!-Gritaron las Inuzuka rompiendo la puerta del salón, para encontrarse solamente con los dos clones del rubio, los cuales quedaron en blanco-Peor es nada-Comento Mina mientras se dirigía a uno de los clones, los cuales recogieron todas las ropas lo más rápido posible para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo-Se escaparon-Murmuraron ambas con decepción.

**Mansión Uzumaki.**

En el living de la mansión se encontraban unas muy asombradas rubias, las cuales estaban viendo todo lo sucedido atreves de una bola de cristal.

-Ellos…-Murmuraba aun en shock la rubia mayor, no podía creer que la pequeña e inocente Wendy sea la misma que acababa de ver atreves de la bola de cristal.

-Sabía que Wendy-chan no podía ser tan inocente como era!-Exclamo Naruko con un sonrojo marcado en su rostro por las escenas vistas-Y esas Inuzuka!-Grito con enojo mientras veía a Mina y Hana buscando desesperadamente al rubio en el salón.

-Wendy salió peor que tu Naruko-chan, y yo que la había puesto en tu equipo para que se te quitaran tus mañas y resulta que ella es la pervertida-Dijo Tsunade al igual que Naruko, con un marcado sonrojo al ver todo lo que había pasado-Ahora veo por qué siempre esperaba tan ansiosa la llegada de Jiraya-Murmuro con enojo pensando que su compañero de equipo había pervertido a la inocente peli-azul.

-Y se suponía que Wendy-chan era la inocente-Comento Naruko resiviendo un asentamiento de la Hokage.

**En el Paraíso.**

Ahora sí que todos estaban asombrados, incluidos Kami y Shinigami, ninguno de ellos sabia del lado pervertido de la peli-azul, la pequeña había burlado la omnipotencia de dos dioses!

-Mi hijo es un puto suertudo!-Grito Minato haciendo reaccionar a los demás, para mala suerte del albino-Le dejaron el mejor equipo de todos!-

-Como que suertudo Mina-kun? Acaso querías que Rin-chan hiciera las mismas cosas que Naruko-chan y Wendy-chan?-Pregunto Kushina mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, el cual quedo aterrado al ver a su esposa soltando una cantidad monstruosa de KI mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano derecha, aterrándolo aún más al pensar lo que podía hacer con el arma corto punzante.

-Voy a ser rico!-Grito el albino mientras escribía a la velocidad de la luz en su inseparable libreta, dirigiendo la atención de Kushina hacia él.

-Tu! Primero corrompiste a mis pequeños! Y no conforme con eso corrompiste a la pequeña Wendy-chan!-Grito Kushina mientras se empezaba a dirigir hacia el albino.

-Un momento! Ella ya era asi cuando la vi por primera vez! Tenía todos los Icha-Icha que había publicado, incluidos los edición limitada y el que hice exclusivamente para Minato y el viejo!-Se defendió el albino mientras Minato quedaba en blanco al recibir nuevamente la atención de su esposa.

-Es cierto que tú tienes uno de esos libros?!-Grito enfadada la peli-roja.

-Es mentira! Regístrame!-Exclamo mientras agradecía haber apostado el libro previamente.

-Era este Kushina-Dijo Kami mientras sacaba el libro que le había ganado a Minato antes de lanzárselo a la peli-roja.

-No qué no?!-

-Jiraya-sensei me chantajeo para que lo leyera! Lo juro!-Se defendió nuevamente el rubio mientras señalaba a su sensei.

-Si te chantajee que si no lo leías le contaría a Kushina lo que paso en ese burdel por el que pasamos mientras estábamos de misión!-Exclamo el albino señalando a su alumno.

-Cálmense, podemos llegar a un punto intermedio-Intervino Shinigami para alivio de los hombres mortales-Simplemente mátalos a ambos-Dijo simplemente mientras hacía aparecer unas palomitas y una soda para ver el espectáculo.

En resumen… mientras Naruto disfruta, Minato y Jiraya sufren…

**Y Corte! Perdónenme por mi demora! Sé que dije que lo subiría el martes en la noche, pero decidí hacerlo más largo y hacer el Lemon lo mejor posible, espero que me entiendan.**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo y el Lemon, trate de hacerlo lo más extenso y mejor posible, el anterior me quedo algo corto, perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía, escribí las ultimas 900 palabras en mi celular y no tengo corrector en él.**

**Hace poco había puesto una encuesta sobre que querían que hiciera, si terminaba esta lo más pronto posible o seguía actualizando historias al azar, y decidieron la opción A, asique esta será la única historia que se actualizara hasta más o menos fin de año, aunque posiblemente antes la razón…**

**SALI DE VACACIONES! Bueno todavía no, pero saldré el viernes, estoy tan feliz! Además que el mismo día es mi graduación/licenciatura o como le digan, si salgo de vacaciones significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir! Hablando de las clases, increíblemente saque cuarto lugar a nivel de curso, con un 6.3 siendo la mayor nota 7, sinceramente no tengo ni idea como sucedió, no estudiaba, no hacia los ejercicios en clases, etc. xD **

**Nuevamente lamento la demora en actualizar este fic, como había dicho estaba iniciando los proyectos que tenía en mente y se me paso el tiempo en eso, a los cuales les invito a leer y dejar sus opiniones al respecto, pero ahora me dedicare solamente a esta historia hasta terminarla, creo que tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos más aparte de este, pero creo que el ultimo será un epilogo de lo que paso años después.**

**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, enserio se agradecen y mientras más comentarios más inspiración tengo para escribir más pronto.**

**Alguno reconoció alguna de las escenas que puse? Por ejemplo el pepino, una parte del Lime y la del consejo, si alguien las reconoció escriba KXS al final de su comentario y diga de que era xD**

**Tambien les quiero decir que editare los capítulos ya subidos de esta historia, pero solamente corregiré los errores ortográficos, cambiare algunas partes mal redactadas y cosas asi, si ven alguna falla de redacción por favor díganme, que se agradece.**

**Sin más que decir, cuidense y nos vemos luego. **

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
